Comes the Twilight
by TheRealRenee
Summary: A night between two lonely souls has unexpected results. Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Benoit, others
1. Default Chapter

The young woman sighed sadly as she hunched over the small table slightly, stirring her martini with a tiny straw. 

She was sitting alone in a busy, noisy club after having participated in the first-ever ladder match for the WWE Women's title - against Trish Stratus. Even though she'd won, she still just wasn't feeling...happy. 

The woman cursed herself for feeling so blue. After her breakup three months earlier from her boyfriend, Shane Helms, she'd promised herself she wouldn't be bitter. 

She and Shane had been together for about a year and a half, and at first, when he'd admitted having feelings for her, she'd been reluctant - she really hadn't wanted to risk the great friendship they'd had for the past seven years. But she'd realized she'd like him a bit more than as a friend, and she'd relented, opting to go for it - after all, you only live once, right? 

Things had been pretty good between them. However, when she had later expressed a desire for something more serious, Shane had gotten cold feet. He'd been flustered and had explained that he "wasn't ready for that kind of commitment." 

The young woman had been crushed. Before they'd become a couple, she'd known that Shane had a habit of dating women for usually a short period of time before ending it with them and moving onto the next girl. He'd done that with Lisa Moretti - Ivory in the ring - and had broken it off with her during Christmas, of all times - but she'd honestly believed that with her, because of their long-standing friendship, things would be different. 

And it actually _had _been - _she _had broken up with _him_. Shane had been disappointed and surprised, but they'd agreed on remaining friends despite their former relationship. There had been no hard feelings between them. 

She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. A couple of her friends had gone to a different club in the area, and had wanted her to go with them, but she'd turned down their offers, telling them she'd rather stay at the hotel and relax. After the grueling match she'd had, she had expected to take a nice hot bath and then hit the sheets. And she _had _tried to do exactly that, but she'd quickly grown restless, eventually deciding she needed a drink and loud music to unwind. 

As the woman straightened up in her seat and took a sip of her drink, her eyes met those of a man halfway across the club. She knew him. He was staring at her, and when their eyes met, he smiled and rose his beer glass in her direction as if in a toast. She did the same for him. 

She was surprised to see him there, having assumed he would have gone with the rest of their friends to the other, more happening place. The other thing that had her surprised was that he was alone, but she was most surprised of all when the tall, handsome man rose from his small table and made his way over to her. 

"Hey," he said as he stood over the woman's table. "Mind a little company?" 

"No, not at all." 

He sat down across from her, placing his drink down before him. 

"So, what are _you _doing here all by yourself?" he asked. 

"Oh, I was just starting to get cabin fever, that's all," she replied. "I just needed to get out for awhile. I could ask _you _the same thing..." She gazed into his intense eyes expectantly, but before he could answer, she spoke again. "...I would think Dawn Marie would never let you out of her sight." 

The young man chuckled softly at her words. "Well," he began, "the truth is, Dawn Marie and I are no longer together." 

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise, leaning forward with interest. "Why? What happened?" 

The man smiled sardonically. He and the brunette had been dating for only about a month or so, but it had been a bit of a disappointment regardless when she'd ended it a couple of weeks earlier. 

"Actually, she realized she'd never gotten over Lance...she decided she needed to talk to him. And in the end, they decided to give it another go..." 

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically. She knew Dawn Marie and Lance Storm had been crazy about each other. The pair had dated for the better part of three years, and they'd broken up when Storm had left ECW for WCW back in 2000. Although they'd still been in love, the breakup had been a mutual thing. 

The woman bit her lip gently, a feeling of nearly overwhelming envy, sorrow coming along with it, rushing through her as she thought about how those two had found true love. The truth was, she longed for the same for herself. 

The man rose his eyes to hers, unaware that the thoughts running through his mind were identical to hers. Although he'd liked Dawn Marie, he'd never fallen in love with her. However, the woman sitting across from him was a different story - he'd always pretty much had a crush on her. She was beautiful, intelligent and witty. She was the best damned female wrestler he'd ever known. Finally, she was a good friend. 

A friend... That was the only reason he had never asked her out. Being such good friends with her, the young man knew how she felt about dating a friend. He'd been a bit crushed when she'd started seeing Shane Helms and had been a little angry with himself for having missed his chance. However, the other man had a few years more of friendship with her, which he knew was a big reason she'd agreed to date him. 

The young man sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the club. Why was it that when you were alone and feeling lonely, it seemed as though there were nothing but couples in love around you? He turned back to the woman, expecting her eyes to be downcast, staring at her drink, but he was surprised to note she was gazing directly at him. 

He smiled at her. "Would you like to dance?" 

She smiled as well, and the man thought her smile brightened the entire club. "Sure...I'd like that." 

They seemed to be playing exclusively Madonna songs in the place, but the young woman wasn't about to complain about that, as she was a fan. She followed her friend to the dance floor, and they began to dance. Since the song that was currently playing was a bit on the slow, ballady side, he put his arms around her waist and held her close. She rose her arms so that they encircled his neck, and she gazed up into his eyes silently, a tiny smile playing at her lips. 

_Everybody's talking 'bout_   
_Wanting that and needing this_   
_I'd just like to know_   
_If you'd want to know_   
_A different kind of kiss..._

_So won't you_   
_Go down_   
_Where it's warm inside_   
_Go down_   
_Where I cannot hide_   
_Go down_   
_Where all life begins_   
_Go down_   
_That's where my love is..._

The young woman bit her lip, unable to keep the slow blush from staining her cheeks at the very obvious meaning behind the lyrics to the song. Fortunately, she didn't think her companion noticed, as it was quite dim throughout the club. 

They danced to a few more songs, all of which were by Madonna, some of which were of faster tempo like "Ray of Light," others slow and romantic ballads like "Love Don't Live Here Anymore." She began to feel quite depressed during the latter, as it was too painful a reminder of her breakup with Shane. 

The man noticed her wince. He stopped dancing and put an arm around her slim shoulders. "Another drink?" 

"Yeah, I think I need one," she said sadly. 

They made their way over to the bar, and he slid his arm from around her shoulders, to her surprise slipping his hand into hers. She found the contact extremely intimate, and her heart pounded at the pleasant sensation. She liked the way her hand felt in his much larger one - warm, safe...secure. 

He ordered another beer, and another martini for her. They stood near the bar while they drank and talked a little, and she felt somewhat better as she gazed up into his eyes. He was such a good listener, and she'd always felt so comfortable with him. 

She surprised the hell out of not only him but also herself when, several minutes later, she reached out to grab a handful of his shirt, pulling him toward her. When he was close enough, she reached up and twined her hand into his hair, pulling his head down to hers and kissed him long and passionately. It wasn't merely an impulse, as she'd always been more than a little attracted to him - although she'd never garnered the courage to do that before. 

Instead of pulling away like she'd feared he would, the young man kissed her back hungrily, passionately. He set his beer glass down on the bar to pull her more tightly to him, and she gasped in his mouth as he spiraled his tongue around hers. 

Reluctantly, she pulled back so she could gaze up into his face. With a soft smile taking form on her lovely face, she issued a request. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" 

His handsome face was suddenly dominated by a huge grin as he gazed intensely into her eyes. "I think that is a _great_ idea..." 

Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way almost urgently out of the club, the kiss having left them both incredibly aroused. Her need for him was so great she could almost taste it. He wanted her as well. In the middle of the club, over by the bar when she'd kissed him, and he kissed her back with wild passion, she'd known it. She'd felt him throbbing against her through his tight black leather pants. She'd felt the heat of his arousal, nearly melting with the intensity of it. 

After she'd suggested they leave, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the club. Just about the moment they stepped out onto the street, the man was all over her. His hot lips and tongue devoured her in a blindingly passionate kiss, his hands beginning to roam her curvaceous body. She reluctantly pulled back, then tugged on his hand so that they could walk - or _run _- back to the hotel, which was a mere couple of blocks away. 

In the elevator going up to her room, she bit her lip as an urge came over her. She knew the same thoughts were going through _his _mind when he suddenly pulled her against him, and they took turns kissing, nipping and sucking at one another's lips, throat and ears. He pressed her up against the back wall of the lift, and she gasped as she felt his now rock-hardness. She pulled his head down from its current spot, as he was in the midst of nipping at the left side of her neck - and went for his right ear, working on it with her tongue and gently nipping at it with her teeth, then blowing in it. It drove him wild, and he lowered one hand between them to fondle her beneath her miniskirt. 

The elevator doors suddenly opened, and she had to tap him on the shoulder to bring him back to reality. They practically ran out of the lift and halfway down the hall to her room. She was relieved that she'd remembered that Stacy Keibler, her road roommate, was going to be out all night, as she was visiting a friend in the area and staying overnight. Clumsily, she took her keycard out and swiped it, and that was when they _really _lost all semblance of control. 

In a haste, she lifted her tank top over her head and tossed it aside. He drank in the sight of her in her red lace and satin bra hungrily, actually licking his lips. She smiled as his fingers went for the button on his pants, and she hastily reached down to help him. 

They were both so desperate for one another and for release that they didn't even bother removing all of their garments when it happened. He had gotten so far as to get his short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned, and he yanked down her thong. She kicked out of it, and then after his pants and briefs were off, he perched on the edge of the bed, pulling her on top of him, her skirt still on. 

She straddled him and let out a little half-sigh, half-cry when she felt him enter her. God, he was so hard, and quite thick and long. It only took her but a moment to adjust to him, however, and she began to ride him slowly, then faster. 

The young man reached up and back, toying with her bra, and managed to get it unhooked, pulling it off of her. She stopped moving up and down over him for a moment to remove his shirt so that he was now completely nude except for his socks. She wanted out of her skirt as well, but he seemed reluctant to let her off of him. 

Somehow, they managed to stop their lovemaking long enough for the man to strip the miniskirt off of her. Afterward, he gently, playfully wrestled her to the mattress, falling over her but not crushing her with his greater weight. He lowered his head to her now bare breasts. 

"Oh, God..." She began to cry out and moan alternately as his tongue lavished the nipple of her left breast. She twisted her fingers into his silky long hair, holding him tightly down against her. 

He did this for several minutes, until her need was so great that she was almost in pain. He couldn't suppress the moan escaping his own lips, either, and he moved up to come face-to-face with her. Their eye contact alone was jolting, sending small bolts of electricity shooting through her body, and the sensation increased when he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her even more passionately than the previous times. 

He broke the kiss after a moment, then lifted her hips off the bed, repositioning her body. She suddenly found herself with her ankles near his neck, her legs against his shoulders. She bit her lip in anticipation, then let out a gasp as he entered her again, and she was left nearly breathless at the unbelievable sensations running through her body. 

He thrust hard, and when she instantly cried out loudly, he slowed down, thinking he was hurting her. 

"No, don't..." she pleaded. She reached behind him and firmly grasped his buttocks, trying to direct him to pump faster into her again, and he got the message. Her breathing quickly began to get heavy as he kept up the pace she liked, and he penetrated her quite deeply in this position. She felt herself coming in no time, and she ran her fingernails over his back - but not enough to leave scratchmarks, for she didn't want to hurt him. 

"Oh, God!" She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. 

He kept his gaze on her as her orgasm continued, her face a mask of ecstasy. That was enough for him, plus the way she was moaning - _God, _it was like something out of a porno movie, only much better because it wasn't cheesy but beautifully erotic - and he too reached the precipice. He moaned as he gave one last long thrust and emptied himself into her, shutting his eyes briefly, only to open them again a split second later - because he wanted to look at her. He _had _to look at her... 

Amy Dumas awoke abruptly as the first dim rays of morning light shone through the window of her hotel room. She quickly squinted her eyes tightly shut upon the realization of a small, dull headache. She hadn't really gotten what she would call _drunk_, but apparently, she still had a tiny bit of a hangover. 

She suddenly realized, with alarm, that she wasn't alone when a pair of strong arms suddenly gripped her around the waist from behind. A quite warm and solid body pressed up against her, snuggling against her. 

_Oh, no..._

And then the person moved his head so that it rested against hers, a sleepy, contented sigh escaping his lips. A lock of hair fell slightly over her face. She turned her head a bit to examine it - long, fine - _blond _hair. 

_Oh, God... _Amy instantly snapped out of her woozy sleepiness and remembered. She remembered _everything_. 

"Oh, my God..." Amy whispered the three words so softly that even _she _couldn't hear them. 

What had she done? Actually, she _knew _what she'd done, and with whom she'd done it. She had broken her most cardinal rule - she'd had sex with a friend. 

Okay, so she'd done the very same thing with Shane - but that was different. Shane had admitted to having feelings for her, and he had _loved _her. And they'd never done anything even _remotely _sexual until after they'd been in a relationship together for a good two months. 

_Oh, damn it!_ she cursed herself. She felt awful. She and Adam Copeland - Edge - were just friends - nothing more, nothing less. How could she have so easily abandoned all reason, been so reckless and thrown caution to the wind like that? Unlike Shane, Adam had never admitted to having feelings for her, or even liking her a _little _more than as a friend. Damn it, she didn't want to screw things up in their friendship. But _now _what was she going to do? 

At first, a couple of minutes ago when Adam had wrapped his arms around her and sighed, Amy had thought he was awake. She now realized he wasn't, as he hadn't moved a muscle since then, and he hadn't spoken, either. Surely, if he was awake, he would have _spoken _to her. 

She gently untangled his arms from around her waist, cringing at the thought of him waking up right at that moment. _Oh, God!_

She stood up, completely naked, and tiptoed halfway across the room, noting their abandoned garments scattered haphazardly all over the floor. She shook her head, a tiny frown dominating her face and turned to stare at him laying sound asleep in her bed. 

She ran a hand through her long red hair, her heart softening at the sight of him. He looked so peaceful, even angelic, his long blond hair fanned out a bit on the pillow. His breathing was slow and regular, his full lips slightly parted. One arm was tucked beneath the pillow under his head, the other spread out where she'd lain, as though he were searching for her. 

Amy winced. Damn it, why couldn't they have been at least on a first date or something? Or at least if they'd verbalized to one another something about having feelings for each other, she wouldn't feel so badly. She knew it was somewhat silly for her to feel guilty - they were both consenting adults, both single - but she couldn't help it. 

She should have told him how she felt. That way, either one of a couple of things could have happened that would have been at least a _little _better than this: he could have told her he didn't feel the same way about her and that he wasn't interested in having sex with a woman he wasn't in love with, or he could have taken her up on the "offer" anyway, because, let's be serious - most men would _never_ pass up on sex when there were no strings attached. 

Amy held a hand against her face, damning herself yet again. How very badly she _did _want there to be strings attached in this scenario - but now it was too late for that. 

She quickly rummaged through her bag for some clothing into which to change. The redhead glanced once more back at the slumbering blond man before stepping into the bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was still asleep. 

She started the shower, stepping into it and held her head in her hands as the warm water sluiced over her body. 

_Oh, God...I've just ruined a friendship with one of my closest friends..._

Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

After her shower, Amy quickly dried off and dressed into the stretch jeans and black baby tee she'd snatched out of her bag. She grabbed a scrunchy she'd left on the bathroom sink and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Then, after checking her nervous reflection in the mirror above the sink, she took a deep breath and headed back into the main room. 

Her eyes instantly traveled over to Adam, and she was surprised to see that the handsome blond man was no longer asleep. Instead, he was awake, lying on his back, his head resting on his hands, which were clasped behind his head. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, making him look almost lost in some deep thoughts. 

_Yeah, _Amy thought, _he's probably thinking what a huge mistake last night was..._

As she continued to stand there, silently watching him, he suddenly turned his head in her direction, fixing those incredible emerald-green eyes on her. 

"Hi...good morning..." He gave her a winning smile. 

"Good morning..." Amy snapped out of it, embarrassed that he'd caught her staring at him. To avoid his eye contact, she strode to her bag in one corner of the room and pretended to be searching for something inside. 

Adam turned over onto his side, his head supported on one hand, his elbow propped against the pillow. He studied Amy intently, a small smile touching his lips as he recalled everything they had done the previous night. She was amazing. He'd always had a crush on her, and the feellings he held for the redhead had increased over the first couple of months of their friendship. And now, while he continued to gaze at her, one thing was crystal clear to him - he was, without a doubt, deeply, desperately in love with this woman. 

"How did you sleep?" 

The sound of the Canadian's voice caused the diva to give a slight start, as he'd been so silent since his first utterance. She came up with a lightweight red cardigan sweater, pretending _that _had been what she'd been searching for. 

"_There _it is..." She neatly folded it over one arm. Then, shifting her eyes back to the man in the bed, her breath catching in her throat at what a beautiful sight he was - he was damned gorgeous - she spoke again. "Um...I'm sorry...What?" 

He chuckled softly, shifting positions and absent-mindedly running one hand through his long blond hair as he gazed at her fondly. "I just asked how your sleep was..." 

"Oh...I slept...okay." She bit her lip, her feeling of unease increasing by the second. She felt _so _incredibly awkward. 

"I slept great myself," the Canadian offered, chasing his words with a sleepy yawn. "I can't believe we really _did _all that last night..." He swung his eyes her way again, and before he could continue, Amy swallowed hard and blurted out what she knew was inevitable. She decided that, if one of them were going to say it, it might as well be _her_. At least that way, she wouldn't have her heart so thoroughly shattered. 

"Adam, I hope things aren't going to be weird between us now...I mean, we're _friends_, and I..._we _just totally lost control last night..." She held one hand to her head, small, stubborn traces of her headache lingering. "I...I was just feeling lonely, and..." She held her tongue against using the word "desperate," but she hated herself for saying most of what she _had _said nonetheless. It wasn't all entirely true. She'd been very attracted to him since the day they'd met, which dated back to her WWF debut in early 2000 - plus, she had developed feelings for him very shortly after getting to know him more when they'd become friends - but she was certain the feeling wasn't mutual. Obviously, Adam had to be _physically_ attracted to her, but how could a guy like him ever have feelings deeper than friendship for a tomboy like herself? For crying out loud, he had dated Dawn Marie, who was much more feminine and girly than her. She was _gorgeous_. All the guys thought so. As for Amy Dumas, all the guys saw her as...well, one of the _guys,_ only smaller, curvier and softer in places. 

The blond man blinked at he gazed at her, absorbing all of her words - and his heart sank. He'd honestly believed they'd made a connection last night, and not only a physical one. After all of the talking, pouring out of hearts, and the passion and tenderness in the way they'd touched - he'd honestly believed he had found his soulmate. But Amy obviously had different feelings about it - she thought that they had made a mistake in sleeping together. She hadn't actually _said _that - but he knew that was what she'd meant. 

He ran a hand through his hair, swallowing hard as the small smile vanished from his face. 

"I'd better take a shower..." He rose from the bed. 

Amy was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of his nude body, lean but nicely chisled. She bit her lip as he picked up his clothing from the floor, then forced herself to turn her head as he strode to the bathroom. 

Once he had the door closed behind him, Adam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt as though his heart had been crushed. She didn't feel the same way he did. _That _much was pretty obvious. 

After a beat, he shook his head, exhaling the breath he'd been holding, and started the shower. 

Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

_Three Weeks Later..._

Amy woke up feeling horrible. She had a terrible empty, hollow feeling inside, as she had for the last three weeks, and it had only gotten worse since that night... 

She had been avoiding Adam at every opportunity that presented itself. A couple of times in the last three weeks, since that fateful evening when they'd slept together, she would run into him - and whenever he tried to approach her or talk to her, she would either pretend not to see or hear him, or she would make up some excuse as to why she couldn't stick around. She felt like crap for doing this, but she couldn't help herself. The very thing she'd feared was happening - she now felt terribly awkward around the tall blond man. 

Amy got out of bed and felt a wave of dizziness as she stood up. She reached out for the desk situated between the two beds to steady herself. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

The redhead looked up at the sound of Stacy Keibler's voice. The tall blonde was studying her with concern as she stepped out of the bathroom, a hairbrush in her right hand. 

"No offense, but you don't look so good..." 

Amy knew the other diva was right. She hadn't felt all that great _emotionally_ in the last three weeks, and for the last few days, she'd been feeling _physically _lousy as well. She supposed that was only natural after all the trauma she'd been feeling after what had happened. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Stacy..." she finally replied as she stepped away from the nightstand. "...just a little tired." _That _was an understatement, as she felt ridiculously sleepy after all the hours of sleep she'd just awoken from. 

She looked up, meeting her friend's worried brown eyes as she approached the bathroom. "I'll be fine after a shower refreshes me...and then we can go down to breakfast together, all right?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy - I already ate..." Stacy said, unable to prevent the small smile from coming to her lips. She ran the brush through her straight blond hair again. 

"You did?" 

"Yeah...you looked so tired I didn't want to wake you...I had breakfast with Randy." The young woman's smile expanded into a full-fledged grin, and a tiny blush slowly spread across her pretty face. 

"Oh? Is that so?" the redhead asked, a smile coming to her own face as she crossed her arms under her breasts, eyeing her friend knowingly. She'd suspected that Randy Orton had been harboring a crush on Stacy for awhile, and now she felt as though her suspicions had been confirmed. 

"Yeah," Stacy admitted sheepishly. "I ran into him last night after my spot with Drew and asked if he'd like to have coffee or something...Amy, he asked me out over breakfast!" she said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "We're going out for dinner tonight." 

"Awesome! I'm really happy for you." 

After a moment or so of more girl-talk with the leggy blonde, Amy stepped into the bathroom for a shower. She really _was _happy for Stacy, but she couldn't help feeling sad about her own situation. Damn, why couldn't things have been different with Adam? 

Amy returned to her hotel room after having breakfast with her friends Matt and Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus. She'd been absolutely ravenous when she'd arrived at the small hotel cafe and had ordered a delicious breakfast - buttermilk pancakes with blueberries on top, a chocolate chip muffin, and sausage on the side. 

Her friends had stared with disbelief at the redhead's voracious appetite. She had eaten very fast, and had been halfway done by the time the three of them had barely taken two bites of their own meals. 

Jeff, who had also ordered pancakes, had stared with wide eyes as Amy had snatched up the maple syrup, nearly drowning her pancakes as she poured at least half the bottle over them. And when she'd eaten every morsel of them, she'd used her chocolate chip muffin to soak up the syrup that remained. 

Instead of her usual cup of coffee with milk and sugar, she'd ordered a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. Trish in particular had eyed her with shocked, widened eyes for this. The petite blonde had even made a comment about the amount of calories Amy was consuming, claiming they were probably enough to last herself the entire week. 

Now, as she stepped into her hotel room, Amy was sorry she'd pigged out like that, as she was suddenly feeling nauseous. 

After shutting the door, the redhead sat down on the edge of one of the beds. She bit her lip as she worried about her appetite. And it wasn't only that - she'd been feeling strangely for the last week or so - very tired a lot of the time, as she'd felt that morning, and she'd lost three pounds over the last couple of weeks, which was odd considering her suddenly huge appetite. And speaking of her appetite... 

_Oh, God...please, no... _Amy normally had a slight burst in her appetite right before her period, but she knew that couldn't be the cause of that - not _this _time... She was a week late. 

The diva hadn't panicked about that at first, as she was usually a bit irregular - although more often than not, she would be a few days _early _rather than late. Over the last several days, she'd pretty much ignored all the signs and symptoms, because in doing so, it made the situation - or _possible _situation less real - and a _lot _less frightening. 

As she'd been sitting the last few minutes, the nausea hadn't passed, but it hadn't gotten any worse, either. But now, she felt even _more _sick. 

"Oh, God..." She rose and ran to the bathroom, an even more sickening feeling running through her as the bile rose to the back of her throat. She lifted the toilet seat, sank to her knees in front of the commode and instantly purged her stomach of its contents. 

Her stomach spasmed over and over again, and the sight of her undigested breakfast swirling around in the toilet caused her to vomit again. The agony continued until she was only dry-heaving, and finally, her stomach relented, having mercy on her. She hurriedly flushed, wiping one hand across her mouth before stepping over to the sink. 

After rinsing out her mouth, the redhead caught her reflection in the mirror, the worried expression on her face along with it. 

Dear God... What if she was pregnant? 

"Oh, my God..." she spoke to her reflection. And if she _was _indeed pregnant, how in the _world_ was she going to tell Adam? 

Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Copeland sighed as he sat in the small room, fully prepared for a tongue lashing. 

He was still at the arena, as he'd received word from his best friend, Jay Reso - Christian - that Stephanie McMahon wanted to see him before he left. 

The brunette paced a little in front of him, her arms crossed as she considered how to begin. She had taken over as chairperson of the WWE a few months earlier, when her father had finally decided to retire. 

The young woman stared down at the Canadian as she finally spoke. 

"What's going on, Adam?" She uncrossed her arms, spreading them in a questioning gesture. "You have been a little sloppy in the ring lately, and that's not like you...you _do _realize you could have hurt Christopher Nowinski out there tonight?" 

The tall blond man ran a hand through his long hair as he raised his eyes to meet hers guiltily. He knew what the woman had just said was true, and he felt rotten about the spinning heelkick he had executed just a little too high, nailing the rookie in the face. Nowinski had left the match with a bloody nose, and it would be a miracle if it hadn't been broken. He had apologized profusely to the young man afterward. 

"I know, and I'm sorry...I'll shape up before I...ship out." 

Stephanie stared at the Canadian questioningly. "Is anything wrong?" 

"No," he said too quickly. "I'll focus better from now on...I promise." 

Stephanie refused to be swayed so easily. "Does this have anything to do with Dawn Marie?" She knew that Adam and the brunette diva had recently broken up. 

"No," he said firmly, his green eyes locked on hers. "It has absolutely nothing to do with her." 

Steph raised an eyebrow. She could tell he was being truthful about that in the way he gazed so steadily at her, his eyes never wavering from hers as he'd replied. However, with the wording of his response, she knew that something was indeed troubling Adam. 

_"It has absolutely nothing to do with her."_

If _nothing _was upsetting him, surely he would have simply said, "Nothing is wrong," or something to that extent. 

"All right," the brunette said after a beat. "Just remember, if there ever _is _something bothering you, and you just want to talk...my door is always open." 

"Yeah, I'll remember that, Stephanie," Adam said as he averted his eyes from her. "Thanks..." He stood up and walked to the door, then stalked out and down the hall. 

Stephanie frowned, knowing the blond man had just lied to her. She knew that something was indeed wrong - it had been more than evident in his demeanor and vague responses to her questions, which had bordered on avoidance. Something was bothering Adam Copeland, and she couldn't help wondering what that "something" could be. 

Amy's hand felt damp with a cold sweat as she impatiently lifted them from her lap and eyed her watch. She took a deep breath as she realized the ten minutes were up. She rose from the edge of the bed and reluctantly walked to the bathroom, thankful that Stacy was still out with Randy Orton. 

Earlier that evening, she had gone out and purchased a home pregnancy test at a drugstore. She made her way closer to the device, reaching for the instruction booklet she'd left on the sink near it as well. Examining both, her eyes widened. All the breath left her body, and in shock, the test slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, making a small clattering sound as it hit the tiles. 

According to the results listed in the little booklet she still held in her left hand, she was pregnant. 

Adam immediately returned to his hotel room, opting to just stay in rather than go to the club Jay, Chris Jericho and Drew Martin were headed. His best friend had informed him earlier that he was invited as usual, but the tall blond had declined. 

Jay had asked, "What's eating you, man?" 

Adam had shaken his head and merely told the other man he wasn't up to hanging out - that he was tired and just wanted to unwind back at the hotel. 

He ran a hand through his long golden mane and sighed. Jay had given him a doubting, suspicious look. He wanted to eventually talk to his best friend about what was bothering him, but he didn't feel quite ready for that yet. 

Adam removed his jacket and shoes and flopped down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes as he thought about _her_. 

Damn it... Why was this thing affecting him so much? Amy had totally told him to go take a hike - well, not using _those _words, but her meaning had rung through loudly and clear to him. She'd said she'd felt "lonely," and Adam knew what that meant - if she hadn't been feeling that way, hadn't been feeling so _desperate, _she never would have spent the night with him. She had no feelings for him whatsoever. All he'd been to her was a welcome body that had been there - ready, willing and able to satisfy her momentary desires. 

Adam couldn't help the sardonic chuckle that left his lips at his thoughts. How ironic - _he, _the man, was suddenly knowing how women often felt. He now knew the pain of being used as a sex toy and thereafter cast aside, of no more interest. 

_Damn it...Damn _her, he thought bitterly. He thought about how obvious, how _transparent _she was - did she really think he didn't know she'd been deliberately avoiding him for the last three weeks? 

He sat up, reached for the TV remote and turned on the set, sighing as he leaned back again against the pillows. _Damn her... _They were supposed to be _friends_. Some way to treat a friend. 

Adam came to an old sitcom on the channel TV Land, but he just couldn't seem to focus on the storyline. His mind was too occupied by thoughts of the trecherous redhead who had broken his heart. 

But damn it, try as he might, he just couldn't hate her... He was far too deeply in love with her to do that... 

Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

Amy walked almost unseeingly down the hallway of the all-night clinic she'd located in a yellow pages in the hotel. After viewing the results of the home pregnancy test she'd taken earlier that day, she'd searched the directory for the nearest facility. Her hands had shook when she'd dialed the number on her cell phone. A kind woman on the other end had told her to come in when she felt ready to do so, assuring her they would give her nothing but caring comfort and compassion. 

The doctor who had examined her had confirmed her fears. 

"Well, you're definitely pregnant." 

The woman's voice rang through her ears, echoing loudly in the small room. 

Amy's mouth had gone bone-dry upon those four words - and then the doctor had told her she should expect to become a mother by November 14th, give or take a day or two. 

_"Well, you're definitely pregnant."_

As she slipped into her rental car, the redhead lowered her head onto the steering wheel in frustration. She had never felt more helpless in her entire life, and that was frightening. She didn't know what to do. 

There were _so _many things to consider. If she had this baby, she was going to be a single mother. And then, there was her career - which would surely be over. Damn it, it probably already _was _over... She was the WWE Women's champion - and she was expected to be defending her title in a triple threat match at WrestleMania in a week. Well, she could definitely scratch _that_ now. 

And then there was Adam. He deserved to know what was going on. After all, they had made this baby _together_. 

Amy lifted her head and willed herself not to cry - _forced _herself not to. She had to get her wits about her and be _strong_, no matter what she chose to do or not to do. And she would _do _that, but right now, she wanted to get the hell out of here. 

She twisted the key in the car's ignition and pulled out of the parking space, driving off into the night. 

_The Following Week - March 16, 2003, WrestleMania X-9_

Amy felt more nervous than she'd ever felt in her entire life. _Oh, God... _she thought. How in the _hell _was she going to pull this off? She must have been crazy not to talk to Stephanie McMahon - in the week since she'd discovered she was pregnant, she'd done nothing but basically sit on her hands. And now, she was stuck in a match in which she couldn't compete. But she _had_ to go out there. 

She managed to catch the match between Edge and Chris Benoit on the TV monitor set up in the women's locker room without losing it. But she felt incredibly guilty as her eyes focused on Adam. She'd told herself she was going to find the blond man and tell him he was going to be a father - that was a week ago - but she'd lost her nerve and instead had continued to avoid him. 

"Hey..." a voice interrupted the redhead from her thoughts. She looked up to see Trish Stratus standing over her, smiling. The little blonde sat down near her on the couch. 

"Hey, Trish..." 

"Ready for our match?" 

Amy forced a smile she didn't feel for her friend's benefit. She shrugged and said, "As ready as I'll _ever _be..." She was already dressed in her royal blue nylon parachute pants, a fluorescent green mesh belly baby tee over her black bra, her matching black thong showing over her low-slung pants. She turned back to face the TV screen, biting her lip as she witnessed the end of the match. Benoit had slapped the Crippler Crossface on Edge, and after a failed attempt to make it to the bottom rope, the tall blond man tapped out. The Wolverine was declared the winner. 

"Are you all right?" 

The redhead turned back to meet Trish's concerned brown eyes and blinked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She managed another smile, hoping her friend wouldn't see through her. She tried not to wince at the unconvinced expression on the Canadian woman's face. 

Straightening up on the sofa, she asked, "Where's Nora? We're up next..." 

"Just went to the ladies' room," the blonde replied. "Come on, we should get out there by the curtain..." She stood up and held a friendly hand out to Amy, who took it reluctantly and stood up. 

Grabbing her Women's championship belt from the arm of the couch, Amy followed Trish out of the locker room with a sense of dread. If they went out there _now, _she would have to see Adam - he would pass her right by - and then she would have _nowhere _to hide. 

The two women were standing by the curtain for a moment or two, Nora already having beaten them there, when the curtain parted and Adam stepped through. The handsome blond man's eyes instantly caught Amy's, and her breath caught in her throat. The tall Canadian was all sweaty from his match, but he was gorgeous as always. 

As the redhead desperately tried to pry her gaze away, Trish and Nora exchanged hellos with Adam, who appeared to be distracted as he tried to focus the majority of his attention on Amy. 

Just then, Chris Benoit stepped their way, and he called her name. 

"Hey," he said with a smile. "I just wanted to wish you luck in your match..." Then, to Amy's shock as well as that of the two other divas and Adam, the Rabid Wolverine enveloped her in a hug. 

The redhead, shocked, noticed the taller Canadian man disappearing down the hallway in her peripheral vision. As Chris released her, she turned her head to stare after Adam. Then, Benoit nudged her gently on the chin. With a wink, he said, "I'll see you later, okay?" Afterward, he turned to glance from Nora to Trish. "Ladies..." 

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Trish gently smacked her on the shoulder. "What was _that _all about?" she asked, an incredulous expression on her face. 

"Tell me about it!" Nora agreed. She ran a hand quickly through her shoulder-length brown hair. "I thought we were in the Twilight Zone or something!" 

Amy didn't reply. Biting her lip gently, she couldn't help feeling equally as surprised as her fellow divas. 

After a moment, Nora made her way through the curtain and down the ramp as she was announced. Trish was next, and Amy stood awaiting her cue to go out, wondering what in hell's name she was doing. 

Finally, Howard Finkel announced her. "And making her way to the ring, introducing the WWE Women's champion - Lita!" The crowd erupted with cheers as she made her way down the ramp. Instead of running to the ring as she usually did, she walked briskly, the Women's title belt around her waist. 

She slid into the ring underneath the bottom rope, forcing onto her face a smile she didn't feel for appearance's sake as she showed her belt off to the crowd. 

She felt faint as referee Charles Robinson called for the bell. She couldn't wrestle _now_! Before either Trish or Nora could reach her, she approached the official, speaking to him in whispered tones, and then Robinson signaled to the Fink for the microphone. The announcer, confused, handed it to him, and the referee in turn handed it to the redhead. 

As Trish, Nora, and thousands of fans stared at her in shock, Amy held the mic up to her lips. Her heart was hammering away a mile a minute inside of her chest, feeling as though it were trying to beat its way out - but she _had _to do this. 

As Nora gaped at her in shocked silence, Trish tried to approach her friend, questioning her. J.R. and Jerry Lawler, from the announcers' table, didn't quite know what to make of this, either. 

"I'm sorry, but...I can't compete tonight. I'm afraid I'm going to have to forfeit my Women's title...Trish and Molly can compete for it. But _I_ can't." She dropped the mic to the canvas and slid out of the ring. 

"Lita just relinquished her Women's championship! What is going on?" J.R. asked. 

"Why?" the King cried. "What does this mean?" 

"I guess it means the title is now vacant..." 

As she made her way up the ramp and back to the backstage area, Amy noticed it was unusually quiet throughout the arena - well, _some_ fans were actually booing her. She was relieved when she reached the women's locker room. Once inside, she sat down and burrowed her head in her hands. 

After what she'd just done, she knew she was going to have a _lot _of explaining to do... 

Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

Adam came back to his locker room after a trip to the buffet room to find Jay staring, with what looked like shock, at the TV monitor. His best friend looked up as he entered the room. 

"Adam! Did you see what just happened?" 

The tall blond frowned. "What are you talking about?" He moved around the TV monitor to sit by Jay, his eyes shifting to the screen. He saw Nora Greenwald and Trish Stratus but didn't see Amy and figured one of the other two must have tossed her out of the ring. 

"Amy's flipped out!" Jay cried, his blue eyes wide. "She just forfeited her title, and she refused to wrestle!" He gestured wildly with both hands as he spoke. 

"_What!_" Adam asked. He thought he'd just imagined everything the other man had just said. Amy would _never_ pull a stunt like that. Refusing to wrestle had been more Sable's style. Unlike the trashy former diva, Amy was a fighter, not a quitter. 

"It's true!" Jay exclaimed, sounding oddly similar to Kurt Angle. "Listen to King and J.R.!" 

Adam remained silent so as to listen to the commentators. 

"I am simply speechless, King...I just cannot understand why Lita would abandon her title..." 

The tall blond man swallowed hard, a deep feeling of concern running through him. _Why _had Amy done this? 

Stephanie McMahon was livid upon listening to the words the now former Women's champion had spoken in the ring, in front of the tens of thousands in attendance at the arena, the millions more watching at home on their TV sets, and the entire WWE staff. And then, her anger had doubled as she'd witnessed the woman departing the ring as though she had the right to do so. 

"My God!" the brunette shouted although no one was around to hear her. "What the hell is going on? This is _WrestleMania_, for God's sake!" 

She nearly growled as she left her office and stormed down the hall to the women's locker room. 

_She'd _better _still be in there_! she thought as her fingers twisted the knob. The brunette got her answer as she peered into the room. 

Amy was indeed inside, blessedly alone. Of course, Trish and Molly were in the ring. Stephanie had seen Torrie Wilson, Jacqueline and Dawn Marie at the buffet a bit earlier, and she knew Stacy Keibler was with Randy Orton, since neither of them were involved in matches that night. Ivory and Nidia were with Jamie Noble, who was pretty banged up after his hardcore match against Batista. Victoria was probably with Steven Richards as usual. 

The redhead looked up to see a very displeased-looking Stephanie McMahon standing in the doorway, staring at her. 

"Oh, might I have a word with you, young lady?" the brunette asked condescendingly, noticing the way Amy arched an eyebrow at the words "young lady." Stephanie was actually almost a year and a half younger than the redhead, so the reaction must have stemmed from that knowledge. 

The diva sighed as she stood up. "Of course, Stephanie..." 

The brunette led her down the hallway until they reached the room serving as her office. Stephanie opened the door and stood aside to allow the redhead to enter first, then followed her inside. 

Once she had the door closed behind her, she stepped across the room and faced Amy, her arms crossed under her breasts. _What in the hell is going on? _the brunette wondered. _First Edge and now Lita? _She frowned as she thought about the unusual behaviors of the two, who were normally a couple of the best workers the company had. 

The brunette met the other woman's eyes squarely. "Would you care to explain your actions out there?" She managed to keep her voice calm, afraid of what might happen if she lost her temper with the redhead. 

"I...I can't wrestle," Amy began. "And I'm not going to be _able _to wrestle for awhile..." 

"And _why_, may I ask?" 

"I..." The redhead faltered over her speech, stammering. "I just..._can't_." 

Stephanie closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was beginning to lose her patience with this woman. Opening her eyes and glaring at Amy, she yelled, "What kind of a bullshit answer is _that_? Why can't you wrestle? _Tell _me!" 

"I...I can't because...because..." 

"Would you just _spit _it out already!" 

"I'm pregnant, Stephanie!" With that admission, the redhead suddenly burst into tears, crumpling before the other woman. Her shoulders shook as she was overcome by sobs she'd held in for an entire month. 

Stephanie initially stared at Amy in shock. After a beat, her heart softening, she took a tentative step toward the distraught diva. She reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder, surprised when the small gesture caused Amy to practically fall against her, putting her arms around the brunette and holding onto her tightly as she continued to cry. 

Stephanie frowned with concern and regret, her arm going around the other woman. As she patted the redhead's back in what she considered a feeble attempt to comfort her, she spoke. 

"Oh, Amy...I'm...I'm _so _sorry..." 

After a moment, the redhead pulled back and swiped at the tears in her eyes as she ducked her head from Stephanie's gaze. 

"You and...Shane? You got back together?" 

"No..." Amy admitted. "Ever since we broke up five months ago, that's it...it...it wasn't him." She raised her head, eyes going heavenward as she cursed herself. "It was one night a month ago - the night of No Way Out - and it never should have happened - at least not the way it _did_." 

Stephanie stared at the other woman with concern. As she reached an arm out to her, she spoke again. "Amy...I want to help you...if you-" 

Sighing deeply, the diva blurted, "I slept with Adam..." 

Outside Stephanie's office, in the hallway, Chris Benoit listened with shocked disbelief that quickly turned to fury. He hadn't exactly been eavesdropping, but he'd gone there with the intention of talking to the brunette. He'd been all set to knock, however, once he'd heard Amy's voice, he stopped his hand from making contact with the door. 

He couldn't believe his ears when he'd heard the redhead say she was pregnant. After learning the identity of the man responsible, enraged, he marched down the hallway. He had but one destination in mind... 

Part 8 

Back 


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie stared at Amy with shock, her blue eyes wide. Adam Copeland was the father of the redhead's unborn child... 

_So _that's _why he's been acting so strangely lately! _she thought. 

The upset diva spoke. "I _wanted _to tell him last week, but I-" 

Stephanie's head was nearly spinning as she stared with even more shock at the other woman. "You haven't _told _him?" 

The redhead met her gaze almost bashfully. "N-no..." she admitted, shaking her head. "I haven't been able to face him since that night...I..." Her voice trailed off as she was again overcome by emotion. 

Stephanie felt her heart lurch for the other woman and her serious situation. She came forward and hugged Amy, gently holding her head down to her shoulder. After a moment, the brunette held her out at arm's length as she lowered her eyes to study her. "So...you're about a month along now?" she questioned. 

"Yes..." the redhead replied. 

Stephanie looked into the other diva's eyes seriously before speaking again. 

"Amy...you need to tell Adam..." 

The former Women's champion stared at her with widened, frightened hazel eyes. "I...I can't, Stephanie...I don't know _how_." 

"Adam is a good man...I'm sure he'll be understanding - and he'll _help _you." 

Amy shook her head frantically. "I'm _scared_, Stephanie! I-I keep thinking he'll reject me and my - _our _baby..." 

"I don't think he would do that..." the brunette stated firmly. 

The redhead took a seat in the chair situated a couple of feet away. She leaned forward and held her head in her hands before looking back up. Then, her eyes meeting Stephanie's, she slowly began to admit something. 

"I...was thinking right after I found out - when I got in my rental car to leave the clinic I visited last week...I was seriously considering getting an abor-" She bit her lip as tears began filling her eyes again. 

Stephanie came closer, kneeling in front of the redheaded woman. She took hold of one of Amy's hands as she stared up into her face. 

"Well, you still have time to choose what you're going to do...but Amy, no matter what, you _still _have to talk to Adam..." 

Amy stared fearfully into the brunette's large blue eyes, knowing she was right. 

"I'm gonna go grab some grub," Jay said as he stood up. He turned to eye his best friend, who appeared lost in his own thoughts. The shorter of the two blonds realized that Adam had been distracted ever since he'd told him about Amy's shocking actions about a half-hour earlier. "Want anything?" 

"Huh? Oh, no...nothing for me...thanks," the taller man said from where he sat on the couch. 

The Women's title match had just ended, and Molly Holly had won, becoming the new Women's champion. Adam thought everything was so surreal. _Why _would Amy give up the gold like that? 

The tall Canadian was so wrapped up in his thoughts that not only did he not see Jay leave the room, he also didn't react to the knock that suddenly sounded on the door. 

A moment later, he was completely aware of the visitor when the door was flung open so hard it hit the wall. Startled, Adam leapt to his feet and stared in shock at a very furious-looking Chris Benoit. Before the tall blond man could even react, the Crippler came forward, and, in a flash, Benoit had him by a handful of his shirt. The Wolverine shoved Adam into the wall, and the taller Canadian noted Benoit was so angry his temples were visibly throbbing. 

"You son of a _bitch_!" 

Adam put both hands up in an almost shrugging gesture. He had no clue as to what he might have done to offend the other man so badly, why Benoit had barged in like this and attacked him. "Um...may I help you?" 

"Don't get _cute _with me, pal - because obviously, it's not going to work!" the Wolverine shouted, inadvertently spraying the tall man with saliva. 

"Back off!" Adam shouted as he too began to get angry. He gave the smaller man a slight shove to get him off of him. 

Benoit grabbed at him again, only this time, he balled his right hand into a fist. "You worthless bastard..." he spat. "I should kill you right now for what you did! You think you can take advantage of her and then-" 

"What the _hell _are you talking about!" 

"I'm talking about Amy!" 

Adam blinked and glared down at the shorter man, his eyes wide with anger as he spoke. "Oh, yeah, Chris? So, what's the problem? You have a little _thing _for her?" 

"God, no!" the Crippler spat, a look of disgust displayed on his face. 

"Then _back off_!" Adam shoved the man off of him again. "I don't see how she's any of _your _business." He started to walk away from the other man when Benoit suddenly grabbed him again, shoving him back into the wall a third time - this time so hard the tall blond was jolted and actually saw stars behind his eyes for a moment. 

"Look, asshole," the shorter man said between clenched teeth. "The last I checked, my sister _was _my damned business!" 

"What?" Adam wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. "Your _what_?" 

"My _sister_...you have some nerve, pal! You knocked her up and then left her high and dry!" 

"_What!_" Now Adam was _sure _he must have misheard the man. 

"What's the matter, Copeland, are you hard of hearing?" Benoit screamed into his face. "You had your way with my baby sister and now she's pregnant! And you won't _do _anything about it!" 

All the color drained from Adam's face. He felt faint. It suddenly all made sense - perfectly logical sense. _That _was why Amy had given up the Women's title, why she'd refused to compete in the match... She was pregnant - and with _his _baby. 

"Oh, my God..." he murmured, finally rediscovering his voice. He brought one hand up to cover his mouth. 

Chris released his grip on the man and lowered his fist as he took in the look of shock on his face. 

"You mean you didn't _know_?" 

Adam shook his head, his face ashen as he looked at the man. "No...not a thing, I swear." 

"Hey, what's going on? Hi, Chris..." 

They both looked up as Jay stepped into the room. 

"Not now, Jay...please excuse us..." 

The blond eyed both men curiously, noting the serious tone in his best friend's request. Shrugging, and without another word, he stepped back out of the locker room. 

Adam crossed over to the couch, sitting down to think. Benoit came to sit near him as he spoke. 

"Before I ask you about...Okay, Amy is your sister? How come no one ever _knew _that?" 

"She is my _half_-sister," Chris explained. "We share the same father..." As Adam's eyebrows quirked upward in surprise, he continued. "My father was a businessman who traveled quite frequently. When I was seven years old, he had an affair with a woman in Florida during one of his excursions...and Amy was the result..." 

Part 9 

Back 


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie was sorting through papers on her desk, her mind still reeling from her talk with Amy and the redhead's confession. She couldn't even fathom being in the other woman's shoes and felt badly for her. Amy was terrified - and she obviously felt so alone.

She had offered to go back to the hotel with her, but the redhead had declined, saying she wanted to just get out of the arena as soon as possible - and Stephanie had let her.

The brunette looked up at the knocking on the door. Setting aside the ream of documents in her hand, she called, "Come in!"

Chris Benoit strode in, his face looking morose as he neared her desk.

"Stephanie," he began, without waiting for her to question him, "I need to know everything you and Amy Dumas talked about earlier..."

Stephanie's brows rose before setting back down as she frowned at him. "Look, Chris...I don't know _what_ you're talking about...but if there is anything you need to know about Amy, I suggest you ask her _yourself_." She wasn't about to violate the other woman's privacy.

"Cut the crap!" the man bellowed as he brought both hands down hard on her desk. The brunette flinched, jumping in her seat slightly at the unexpectedly violent action. "Read my lips - it is _imperative_ that you tell me everything she said!" he yelled angrily.

Stephanie felt her own temper rising. Bolting out of her chair, she gestured wildly as she shouted back at the man. "Benoit, I don't know _who _the hell you think you are, waltzing into my office like this - but you are not - read _my_ lips - _not _going to push me around! _I _am the boss, and _I _give out the orders around here! And I am _not _going to give out personal information about anyone to you or anyone else! Now, get _out _of my office!" She pointed to the door.

The Canadian man glared at her ferociously, his blue eyes glittering as he ignored her demand and stayed rooted to the spot upon which he stood. For a moment, Stephanie feared he was going to try to hit her, but then he suddenly calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." Chris said. He looked down guiltily for a beat. "You're right, Stephanie...I had no right to barge in here like this..."

"You're _damn _right you didn't!"

"It's just that...I'm worried about Amy..." He looked up to meet the brunette's blue eyes. "You see, I know she's pregnant...And she...she's my half-sister, so I'm really worried."

Stephanie's eyes widened in shocked surprised at the man's revelation. "She's...Chris, why didn't you or Amy ever _tell _anyone?"

"Two reasons..." the Crippler replied. "...she never wanted to 'ride my coattails,' as some would say, when she got into this business, and two, she didn't want people to know about her - _our _father."

"What...what do you mean?" the young woman asked as she came around her desk to move closer to Benoit. She gazed into his face curiously, and with concerned anticipation.

Chris sat down in one of the chairs by the desk and took a deep breath as he began explaining.

Both Amy's cell phone and hotel room extensions rang and rang off the hook from the moment she returned to her room. She knew all these calls were coming from people who cared about her - quick glances at her cell phone's caller ID had shown that Jeff, Trish, Matt, Chris Jericho, Nora and Stacy had called. She was certain her mom had as well, but after awhile, she'd stopped checking her phone.

She'd gotten tired of the incessant notes of Bach's "Badinerie" sounding off every couple of minutes, and so she had finally turned her cell phone off. The only thing she could do about her hotel room phone was turn the ringer off, but she decided not to do that in case of an emergency. You never knew when there could suddenly be a fire or something.

She lay on her hotel room bed, staring up at the ceiling, her heart pounding as she reflected over the events of that evening.

Although it had been so difficult for her, she had to admit it felt somewhat better after she had talked to Stephanie. Getting it off her chest, finally telling _someone _about her pregnancy had been like a great weight lifted off her shoulders. And the brunette had been surprisingly compassionate.

She bit her lip as she thought about what to do - and she would have to come to a definite decision before it was too late to _make_ a choice. Damn it, she didn't want her child to end up like her...

She had always known her father was a man who had his own _other_ family in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Her mother had told her all about him from the time she was very young, as she'd decided not to hide the truth from her daughter.

Amy knew that she had been the result of a single night of passion between her mom, Elizabeth, and her father, Jack Benoit. Shortly after Jack had returned to Canada and his family, Elizabeth had discovered she was pregnant. Thereafter, she had tried to locate the man, and after she had done so, she'd called to let him know he was going to be a father.

Jack had wished her well and had never looked back - and Amy had never met him. She'd never had the chance - because when she'd tried to locate him when she was twenty-one, she'd found out he had passed away.

He had died three years earlier in an automobile wreck. The news had crushed Amy. But something good _had _come out of her search - she had discovered she had an older brother.

Chris Benoit had been happy to meet her. Eight years older than Amy, he had been surprised to learn he had a sister, but he had welcomed her into his life with open arms. And for the last seven years, he had been the best brother anyone could ever want.

However, the redhead didn't want her future son or daughter to grow up the way _she _had. Although she had a terrific stepfather she adored and who had always loved her like his own, she had been somewhat scarred living her life without having ever known her natural father.

She couldn't deal with this. She got up, retrieved her cell phone from the nightstand and left her hotel room. She had to search a local telephone book. She now knew what she must do.

Part 10

Back


	10. Chapter 10

As Chris Benoit poured his heart out to her, Stephanie felt a wave of sympathy wash over her, not only for the redheaded diva who was in fact his half-sister, but also for the man himself. This man - who was usually so tough and rough around the edges - actually seemed on the verge of tears as he told her his story.

Her heart went out to him. Reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his arm, Stephanie spoke.

"Oh, Chris...I am _so _sorry for snapping at you before. But it's so great that you and Amy found each other...I-"

The brunette was interrupted by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. She snatched up the Star Tac from her desk, giving Chris an apologetic look and raising one forefinger to him before flipping it open and answering.

"Hello?"

Benoit kept his eyes on Stephanie while she listened to the person on the other end, the changes in her facial expression not lost on him.

"Oh, God...okay, give me the address..." Stephanie grabbed a pen and scribbled on a piece of paper on her desk. After a beat, she said, "All right - I'll be right over. Just sit tight and wait for me!" She pressed the button to disconnect the call and looked up to meet Chris' questioning eyes. Her face was ashen as she began to speak.

"That was Amy...she wants me to go meet her right away..." The brunette rushed around her desk to gather up her bag, shoving her cell phone into it.

"Where? Where is she?"

Stephanie paused in her task of putting on her coat and stared him straight in the eye, her expression serious.

"At an all-night clinic. Chris, she went there to get an abortion..."

Amy sat in the clinic's waiting room, surrounded by several other people, most of whom were young women who, like her, were alone. Some were accompanied by others, including men she guessed were their boyfriends or husbands.

The most disheartening thing to her was that a girl, who couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen, was one of the patients waiting. She too was alone - and she looked even more terrified than Amy felt, if such a thing were possible.

Looking away from the teenager and biting her lip, the redhead mentally berated herself.

_"You're a coward, Amy Christine Dumas...nothing more than a gutless, witless, spineless _coward_!"_

She ran both hands through her long hair, and it took all of her willpower not to tear at it. She disliked cowardice as a rule, but she totally despised it in herself. She was also a terrible, horrible person - she was aborting the baby, and his or her father didn't even know about it. God, what the _hell _was wrong with her?

"There you are!" a female voice suddenly cried, disrupting Amy's thoughts, and she looked up to meet the concerned eyes of Stephanie McMahon, her jacket fluttering as she rushed toward her. The brunette stooped over to hug her, and the redhead returned the embrace. Little more than an hour ago, she never would have guessed she would be hugging this woman, but after all her revelations to the brunette, she felt as though she were a good friend - a trusted confidante.

And then, she suddenly noticed him - the man standing behind Stephanie - and her eyes widened in shock before narrowing suspiciously.

"Chris...what...what are you doing here?"

Her brother took a step forward. "Amy, why didn't you _tell _me?" He reached one hand out to her, but the redhead shrank away from his touch.

"I don't believe this!" she cried, her annoyed gaze fixed on Stephanie. "You _told _him?"

"What?" The brunette winced with the hurt she felt as the other woman accused her of betrayal. "No, Amy...I said nothing to no one...he heard us talking from out in the hallway..."

Amy's gaze shifted from the woman to Benoit as if to confirm Stephanie's statement.

Chris nodded. "It's true, Amy...I was on my way to Stephanie's office but I stopped just outside the door when I heard your voice..."

The redhead's hazel eyes widened. "So you were _eavesdropping_?"

Before the man could reply, Stephanie took hold of Amy's arm and sat down in the vacant chair beside the one she'd been in, directing the other woman to sit.

"None of that matters, now, Amy," she said in a soft voice. "But your brother is here now, and-"

"You _know_?" Amy turned to face Chris briefly before again facing the brunette, who nodded.

"Yes...Chris told me - after he came into my office and started _yelling _at me," the yong woman said, giving Benoit a look as she spoke.

"Hey, I apologized...What more do you want, woman?"

Stephanie ignored him for the moment. "You still haven't told Adam, have you?"

The other diva's face reddened as she tried to duck her head. It didn't even shock her that the brunette had spoken his name in her brother's presence. Besides, it suddenly occurred to her that Chris probably already _knew_ Adam was the father of her unborn child anyway. After all, he knew pretty much everything else. Without raising her eyes, Amy shook her head.

"Oh, Amy..." Stephanie's voice was laden with sadness. "...you _have _to tell him!"

"I know...I know, Stephanie." She bowed her head again as Chris reached over and grasped her hand.

"Do you really want to go through with this? I know it's your body and your choice, but..." Benoit paused as Amy met his eyes sadly. "...do you really want to get rid of the baby - and when the father doesn't even know about it? Besides, I would love to see my little niece or nephew..."

Amy's eyes welled full of tears as she absorbed all of his words. She felt as though she might burst at any moment. Finally, she replied.

"No..."

Both Chris and Stephanie seemed to sigh audibly at her answer when a woman suddenly appeared in view of the waiting room, a clipboard in hand.

"Miss Dumas?"

The redhead looked up sharply as she heard her name. The woman approached her slowly and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"The doctor is ready for you."

Amy glanced from her to Stephanie and then Benoit. Then, shifting her gaze back to the woman, she slowly stood up.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not getting rid of my baby..."

Part 11

Back


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, what's _wrong _with you, man?" Jay asked as he regarded his best friend with suspicion. Adam had been acting oddly over the last month or so, and after walking into their locker room earlier that night to find him evidently in a deep discussion with Chris Benoit - not to mention being shooed out of the room when he had - he was beyond curious.

Adam eyed his friend almost warily. "Like I told you earlier, not _now_, Jay." He was now frantic with worry about the redheaded diva, who had not answered a single one of his calls. After Benoit had left him, he'd gone to the women's locker room to talk to Amy, but Trish Stratus had told him she'd left and gone back to the hotel. Since he hadn't been needed anymore for the pay-per-view, the tall blond man had left, driving instantly back there in search of Amy.

He'd found out which room she was staying in and had knocked on the door, but she'd never answered. It had sounded dead-silent in the room, telling him she wasn't there after all. From there, he had looked around the hotel a little, including the downstairs cafe, but to no avail. A quick call to Jeff Hardy had gotten him nowhere as well. Thereafter, he had picked up his cell phone and dialed her own numerous times, pacing back-and-forth impatiently and nervously. At first, her phone had actually rung, but after the first three calls, whenever he dialed her number, it had immediately gone the voicemail.

She'd turned off her phone. She must have been avoiding him.

"Well, jeez," Jay said. "_Excuse_ me!"

Adam felt badly for having snapped at the other man. "Look, I'm sorry...I don't mean to be such a prick, but I'm just...something is going on, Jay, and I have to take care of some business right now."

"No kidding...like I couldn't _tell_."

The tall blond deliberately chose to ignore the sarcasm in his best friend's voice and words. "I have to go out for awhile, man...but I promise I'll catch up with you later." Adam headed for the door.

Jay followed him. "You're not going to _totally_ leave me in the dark, are you?"

"No," the taller man said. "Once I know everything myself, I'll tell you what's going on."

The shorter blond arched an eyebrow at that statement, his face a mask of confusion.

Amy sat up on her hotel room bed, her back propped up against the pillows. She was glad that she had opted to getting her own room now - although Stacy Keibler had seemed a twinge hurt when she'd told her she would be doing that.

Thoughts of her eventual choice ran through her mind, and she was scared. Actually, she was completely _terrified_. Even without her half-brother's and Stephanie's reasoning of why she shouldn't abort the baby hadn't really been the reasons she hadn't done so. Although she'd called that clinic, had driven there, gone so far as to walk in and make that appointment, the redhead had always known deep in her heart that she wouldn't actually go through with it. She had simply gone through the motions. Even when the thought of an abortion had entered her mind, that was all it had been - going through the motions.

She looked up at the sudden knocking on her door, automatically assuming it was Chris. Her brother had sat here with her after they and Stephanie had returned to the hotel, comforting her with his kind words and understanding demeanor. He had soothed her to the point that she felt better at least knowing that she had _him _to lean on for support.

Amy was taken aback as she opened the door. The sight of the tall, handsome blond man standing there nearly knocked her off her feet. She felt a small sigh coming as she gazed unwaveringly up into his incredible dark emerald-green eyes, which gazed back into her eyes with an intensity so strong it nearly took her breath away.

"Hi," he said softly, never shifting his eyes as he spoke. "I've been trying to call you all night...Can I come in?"

The redhead was momentarily unable to find her voice, but she nodded and held the door wider, stepping aside to let him in. She closed and locked the door behind him, then turned to face him. This was it - now there would be no avoiding him. She was going to tell him. She took a deep breath to speak, but he beat her to the punch.

"Amy, I...I _know _about the baby..."

The diva's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. He _knew_?

"What? How-"

"Chris - your _brother _told me."

"My-" Amy cocked her head to one side uncomprehendingly. First Stephanie, and now _Adam_?

The Canadian raked a hand through his long mass of golden hair as he explained. "Chris overheard you when you were talking to Stephanie in her office..."

"I know that."

"Oh...but anyway," he continued, his eyes locked on hers as he gazed at her tenderly. God, but she looked so confused, so...small. And she was probably feeling very lost. He was determined to "find" her.

"Anyway, Chris came to my locker room to talk to me after...actually, more like beat the living hell out of me. He thought I _knew _you were pregnant..."

Amy blinked, somehow managing to keep her eyes on his. "And...you found out from _him_?" she asked, dismayed to find her voice sounding small and weak.

"Yes," the blond said with a nod. "He thought I already knew and that I'd...left you high and dry."

The redhead shifted her eyes down for a moment, then met his green ones again. "So...well, now you know..."

"Amy...honey, why didn't you _tell _me?" His eyes appeared to be full of anguish as he asked the question. Her heart tugged at that expression.

"I...I _wanted _to - I _meant _to." She ran her hand through her long hair as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her head down. "Adam, I...don't want to burden you with this," she said. "You don't have to be in the baby's life if you don't want, and you don't have to-"

"Amy, don't say that!" he cried as he came over to sit beside her. He reached up and tentatively placed his hands on either side of her face, tipping it up so that she had no choice but to gaze into his eyes. She saw a fierce intensity burning in those orbs, the colors shifting and turning, and she held her breath as he continued.

"I want to be in my child's life - I _need _to be..." He hesitated for a beat, sucking it all in and deciding he needed to tell her what was on his mind. "Amy, I...I never told you about this, but..."

The redhead managed to keep her gaze on him as he slipped his hands from her face to his lap. He twisted his hands as he spoke.

"I...grew up without a father..."

Amy's eyes widened as she listened to his revelation. She was shocked. Although they'd been such good friends for the last three years, he'd never mentioned a word about this, and she'd just assumed his upbringing had been... "normal," for lack of a better word.

"My mother had me alone," Adam revealed. "My father stayed with her throughout most of her pregnancy, but about a month or so before I was born, he just...took off. He didn't want to marry her, and I guess he didn't want to be in his son's life, either." He ran his hand nervously through his long blond hair, clearing his throat before he continued, his voice breaking slightly as tears suddenly sprang to his eyes. "I don't...know him. I've never even so much as seen a _picture _of him..."

Tears were streaming down Amy's face as she listened to the blond man's story. She couldn't believe it. The last three years since they'd known each other, since they'd been friends... He had gone through the _exact _same thing she had - the same heartache, the same emptiness, the same feelings of not being wanted. But there _was _a difference in their situations - unlike her, _he _hadn't tried to find his father and didn't want to. At least _she_ had her brother. It tore at her heart.

The Canadian winced as he gazed at the diva, who by now was practically sobbing. His own tears were moistening his own cheeks, and he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I...I know exactly how you feel..." the redhead said, her voice slightly choked and heavy with emotion. "...b-because _I _went through the exact same thing!" She began to get into her own personal life's story, pouring her heart and soul out. Before she finished, Adam had pulled her against him in a tight embrace, gently running his hand down over her hair and back.

Although they cried in one another's arms, both experienced a feeling of great comfort.

Part 12

Back


	12. Chapter 12

Amy awoke, opening her eyes slowly, wondering why her hotel bed felt as though she weren't the only person in it. 

As she shook off the initial cobwebs of her sleep, she came to the realization that her head was not on a pillow but on a strong, solid shoulder - Adam... She remembered the previous night. 

The blond man had come to her and told her he knew about the baby.�He had said he wanted it.�And then he'd poured his heart out to her about his family life, which had been oddly similar to her own. 

She'd been beyond shocked when he'd told her - odd though, how they had always been such good friends but had somehow never shared this with each other.�And then, after his confession, she'd told him about her own situation.�She'd never told _anyone _about it.�The only people who knew were, of course, Chris, and she supposed that, given the circumstances, her half-brother had told Stephanie.�The redhead found it incredible that she and the tall Canadian shared this bond. 

Amy tilted her head a bit on Adam's shoulder, gazing into his beautiful, precious face.�He was still asleep, but even in his apparently deep slumber, he clutched tightly to her - as though he feared she'd disappear if he didn't. 

They'd spent hours talking the previous night, going into the wee hours of the morning.�Eventually, the redhead had been so sleepy she could hardly keep her eyes open, and she'd curled up in the Canadian's strong arms.�Adam had voiced the idea of leaving so she could get some sleep, saying she needed it now more than ever since she was was doing everything for two - but she'd clung to him.�She'd practically begged him not to leave, to stay with her - and he had gladly obliged. 

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she noted the blond man still fully clothed in what he'd been wearing the night before.�He hadn't even left to return to his room for his pajamas, not wanting to disturb her.�How very sweet he was... 

The redhead lifted her head from his shoulder, moving her face closer to his as she studied him.�His long blond hair was fanned around his head a bit, and, like she'd thought a month earlier after their night together, she was reminded of an angel.�And aside from his goatee, there was a dusting of stubble on his face.�She reached a tentative hand out and gently stroked his cheek. 

Adam suddenly stirred, waking up, and Amy pulled back reluctantly, the prospect of him finding her touching his face like that embarrassing her. 

He opened those beautiful emerald eyes of his and gazed up at her sleepily. 

"Amy...hi..."�He sat up slightly, not wanting to disturb her, and ran a hand through his mussed golden hair. 

She sat up and eyed him sheepishly.�She found it funny that she should feel so bashful around him - after all, she _was _carrying his child. 

"Hi..." 

"Did you sleep well?"�He gazed intently into her face, suddenly acutely aware that he'd slept in his clothes.�His jeans felt a bit uncomfortable, too tight. 

"Yeah," she replied.�She'd actually slept surprisingly well, a lot better than she had in weeks.�She'd felt warm in his arms, and secure and confident after their talk last night.�Amy knew what had made her feel the best of all - the fact that she no longer felt alone.�The tall blond had assuaged all of her fears about the future.�He would _be _there for her and their baby.�Her baby would grow up with his or her father and not experience the terrible sense of abandonment and isolation the both of _them_ had felt. 

She managed a small smile for the Canadian, who reached out for her tentatively. 

Adam held his gaze on the redhead intensely.�Everything from the night before came rushing back to him. 

As she stared up at him with her hazel eyes, Amy's breath caught in her throat. 

"Is it all right if I..."�The blond man motioned with his hand as though he wanted to touch her stomach. 

Her heart filled with tenderness at what he wanted, and she nodded, laying back down against the pillows. 

Adam turned over onto his side as he placed his hand gently on her, sliding her T-shirt up so he could feel the bare flesh of her belly.�It was nearly impossible for him to believe there was a new life growing within the redhead - one that _he _had helped to create.�It was truly amazing. 

After a moment or two, the blond man repositioned himself so that his head was resting against the diva's stomach as he tried to listen to the baby. 

Amy closed her eyes, nearly overcome with emotion, one of her hands going down to gently tangle into the Canadian man's mass of long golden hair.�She couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be if she told him that, before he'd found her last night, she'd gone to a clinic for an abortion. 

_He would probably _hate _me, _she thought bitterly.�She had truly been a coward - not to mention selfish.�She felt horribly guilty.�What if she _had _gone through with it?�Without a doubt, Adam would have been crushed, shaken to his very core.�Amy knew this without a shadow of a doubt.�She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, seriously wondering what she _really _would have done had Chris and Stephanie not shown up at that clinic when they had. 

Adam raised his head as he felt the redhead's body shaking slightly.�A feeling of alarm went through him as he saw that she was crying. 

"Ames...baby..." he began, his heartstrings tugging as her shoulder shook ever so slightly.�"...it's going to be okay...I swear, I'll be right by your side.�I _promise_."�The blond man reached a gentle hand up to her face, placing his fingertips tenderly on her cheeks.�His fingers were instantly moistened by her tears. 

She stared up at him with an expression that nearly broke his heart.�The next thing he knew, she was in his arms.�She held as tightly to him as he held onto her. 

He meant every word he'd said to her as well.�He had no intention of going anywhere.�The blond man rubbed his chin against her hair as she continued to sob against him.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam had reluctantly left Amy in her hotel room to return to his own. The redhead had insisted he go for his shower and a change of clothing, and then after, they would go down to breakfast together.

Now, clean and clad in fresh clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom, steam from his shower billowing out with him.

Jay had returned to the room after a quick breakfast in the downstairs cafe, and he stared at the taller man speculatively when he saw him.

"Hey...so, what happened to _you_ last night?"

Adam ran a hand through his damp blond locks. "I had a bit of an emergency," he admitted. "I was with Amy all night."

The other man's eyes widened in surprise. "Amy? Whoa! Back up a little - you were with Amy _Dumas_? Tough, spunky, redhead - forfeited her Women's title last night, witnessed by millions during WrestleMania?"

"None other..."

Jay's blue eyes sparkled devilishly. "You lucky man! So, how was she?" He crossed his arms over his chest, a huge grin on his face.

"It wasn't like that, man..." _At least not _this _time_, he thought. Then, facing his lifelong friend, he said, "She's pregnant, Jay..."

The shorter Canadian's eyes widened. "She's _what_?!" After a beat, he said, "Well, that would explain why she gave up the belt and refused to wrestle..."

"It's mine..." Adam blurted.

"_What_?!" Now Jay was _really _in shock. He stared at the taller man in silence for awhile before finally speaking again. "Holy shit, Adam...How did it-" Then, realizing how stupid a question _that _was and seeing the unamused expression on his best friend's face, he rephrased himself. "Okay, I know _how _it happened, but...well, _when _did you and she...?"

"The night of No Way Out," Adam replied, again running his hand through his long hair. He sighed before continuing. "We ran into each other at this club...not the one _you _guys went to that night, but one a couple of blocks from the hotel. We saw each other there, got to talking and dancing, and...one thing led to another..."

"You both got really drunk, didn't you?" Jay asked the question with no trace of humor, but meant it seriously.

"No...actually, we didn't," the tall blond said. "We were both very sober...she even made the first move..." He looked down as he went through his bag. "...but she was feeling really lonely that night..."

Jay didn't know what to say to that. "Oh...Well...she'd only dumped Shane a couple of months before, right?"

"Exactly," Adam replied as he met his friend's eyes.

"Shit...I'm in shock," Jay said. "I'm...speechless." After a beat, he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

The taller man felt his heart pounding at the mere thought of his response to that question.

"Amy's going to have my baby..."

"Wow...I...I can't believe you're going to be a father!"

"Me neither..."

As they stood there, both silent as Jay absorbed all the news, Adam realized that despite his initial shock, he was finding himself happy about the baby. He was being given the chance to be everything his own father had never been. He considered that to be quite a gift.

Nonetheless, something was still bothering him. It stung to know that Amy didn't have any feelings for him - other than friendship, that is. He was in love with her, and he could swear that the depth of it had increased tenfold since the previous night...

Stephanie padded to the door of her hotel room and stifled a sleepy yawn. When she opened it to see Chris Benoit standing out in the hall, she self-consciously ran a hand through her slightly messy long brown hair.

"Chris...hi. I mean, good morning."

"Good morning, Stephanie..." He took in the appearance of her still in her nightgown, a robe thrown over it. Her feet her bare, a hot pink shade of polish on her toenails. She looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. "I'm sorry if I woke or disturbed you..."

"No, not at all," the brunette said as she held the door open a bit wider for him to step through.

They'd talked for hours the previous night after retrieving Amy from that clinic. The Wolverine had gone to Stephanie's hotel room after spending a little time with his sister and having a heart-to-heart with her. When he'd met up with the brunette again afterward, he'd asked her to go to coffee with him.

Stephanie had been more than glad to do so. She'd found herself enjoying every minute with this man and even felt as though they had some special bond between them because of the pregnant redheaded diva.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night," Chris said as he met her blue eyes. "For spending that time with me and listening to my ramblings when you probably wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. I really appreciate it, Stephanie..."

The brunette smiled gently, warmly. "Oh, there's no need to thank me, Chris...believe me, it was my pleasure."

The man's lips stretched into a smile, and Stephanie's grin increased. The man was typically known for being sort of cold - brusque, even - but she found him very warm and kind - even gentle. It was obvious how deeply he loved his baby sister, and that touched her profoundly.

"Well...that's nice to know," Benoit said as he continued to gaze into the young woman's eyes. "Also...I enjoyed every minute I spent talking with you last night..."

"So did I, Chris...I mean, _I _enjoyed every minute with _you_..."

They stared at each other in silence for a beat before the Crippler spoke again.

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

The brunette smiled again. "I would _love _to..."

A half-hour later, showered and dressed, Amy went to Adam's hotel room and knocked, waiting patiently for the blond man to answer the door. She glanced around nervously, relieved that no one was around in the hallway. She wondered what kind of questions she was going to receive from everyone now that she was going to be in public view.

The door suddenly opened, and Adam instantly met her worried-looking hazel eyes.

"Hi..." He gave her a gentle smile as he stepped out into the hall with her. "Ready?"

She nodded weakly as she ran a hand through her still slightly damp red hair. She was absolutely starving, but her stomach churned a bit as she dreaded having to face everyone and their concern and questions. How in the world was she going to explain her actions at WrestleMania last night? How was she going to tell her friends that she was pregnant? Damn it - it wasn't as though she and Adam were a couple...

The tall blond man gently wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist as they walked together toward the stairwell. He noticed how preoccupied she was, which was only natural. He knew that, although she was no longer alone and had him, Chris and Stephanie, she had to still be terribly scared.

As they made their way into the cafe, the redhead was relieved to note that no WWE superstar was currently dining there. She breathed a sigh of relief, although she knew she would have to get back to some of the friends who had called her the previous night. She did owe them at least the knowledge that she was all right.

They were promptly seated and handed menus, and Adam watched Amy as she studied hers, noting the way she licked her lips while she read. He figured she had just started experiencing those weird cravings pregnant women often had.

Several minutes later, they'd gotten their meals, and just as the redhead dove into her stack of blueberry pancakes, she heard Stephanie McMahon's voice.

"Good morning, you two."

She and Adam both looked up from their plates to see the brunette and Chris standing a few feet away.

"Hi," the Canadian said as, with food stuffed in her mouth, all she could manage was a smile and a wave. "Why don't you guys join us?"

Chris and Stephanie slid into the booth with them, the Rabid Wolverine beside his half-sister and the brunette beside Adam.

"How are you holding up this morning?" Benoit asked as he eyed the redhead.

"All right," she managed. She reached for her cup of herbal tea, took a sip and then spoke again. "I feel much better than I did yesterday." Amy shifted her gaze to the blond man sitting directly across from her, and a feeling of tenderness swept through her as she thought about everything they had discussed the night before. The mere sight of him actually calmed her down immeasurably.

"How about _you_?" he asked as he looked at Adam. He knew how shocked the tall man had been last night, when he had barged into his locker room and yelled at him before he'd realized he hadn't known what was going on.

The blond smiled. "I'm good...actually, I'm great." He gazed into Amy's hazel eyes as he continued. "We had a long talk last night, and we've been talking about the future...I'm looking forward to becoming a father..."

The redhead kept her eyes on Adam's green ones, a small smile playing at her lips. She wondered what she'd done to be so lucky, as to what she'd done to deserve such a wonderful man... But then, they weren't a _couple_ - she couldn't help wishing they _were_.

As she'd thought a few days earlier, she wished things had been different between them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you okay?" Adam asked Amy as he eyed her with concern. The redhead had devoured an unbelievable amount of food, especially considering the fact that the meal they'd just consumed had only been breakfast.

"Actually, I'm feeling a tiny bit nausous," she admitted as she looked up into his eyes sheepishly. "I've been experiencing morning sickness lately."

"Ah...gotcha." The tall blond man put an arm around her waist as they continued down the hall on their way back to Amy's hotel room.

"That was nice..." Adam said as they stepped into the room. The redhead dropped her keycard on the desk near the door, then went to sit on the edge of the bed as she removed her shoes.

"What was?"

"Breakfast with Chris and Stephanie...I've never really thought of either of them as friends, but I'm changing my mind about that now." He smiled knowingly. "And I don't know about you, but they seem to have taken a real liking to each other all of a sudden."

"Oh, I know!" the redhead exclaimed enthusiastically as she beamed at him. "They're just so...cute!" She giggled as she thought about how sweet her half-brother had been acting toward Stephanie. "I think Chris really likes her," she said.

"I'd bet on it," the tall blond man agreed. He'd noticed also how the brunette woman had stumbled on her speech a bit - as though suddenly having feelings for Benoit had rendered her silly.

Amy's grin increased as an idea began to take shape in her mind. Then, looking up and meeting the Canadian's eyes, she said, "How would you like to team up and play matchmakers?"

Adam chuckled. "Actually, I don't think we'll even have to go that far. I think they're already halfway there."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And then, the diva's smile faded as the sickening feeling she'd been having suddenly worsened.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Adam asked with a bit of alarm. Her face had gone pasty white, and even as he spoke, she began to look a little...well, _green_.

Amy shook her head and bolted up from the bed, rushing to the bathroom just in time. She lifted the toilet seat, bent over and instantly began to retch.

The blond man had followed her in, and she felt his gentle, soothing hand on her back as she expelled the contents of her stomach.

"Oh, Ames..." Adam gently patted her on the back, holding her long hair as well as he tried his best to soothe her.

It continued for another moment or so, and then she rinsed out her mouth in the sink. Adam realized that the redhead appeared to be a bit embarrassed as she dried her face with a towel stationed on the rack. She could barely look him in the face. As she stepped out of the lavatory, he followed.

"I-I'm sorry you had to witness that." She sat back in the plush armchair a few feet from the bed.

The Canadian instantly went to her, pulling up the desk chair to sit directly before her.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said softly, his green eyes gentle as they gazed upon her, and a tiny smile touched his lips. "What you're experiencing is normal...and I don't know much about this stuff, but...I think I've heard that women in the early stages of pregnancy - when they're having morning sickness like you are - should snack on things like crackers."

Amy pouted in disappointment, then wrinkled her nose with distaste. "Oh, wow...yum." Then, sighing, she said, "I guess that means no more blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast - and I'd better quit while I'm ahead before I hurl again."

The blond man chuckled softly, wanting nothing more than to put his arms around her and give her a great big hear hug. This woman was so precious, so adorable. She positively made his heart melt.

He reached over for her hand, and Amy grabbed his, a soft smile coming to her face. She felt a rush of tenderness, and for the umpteenth time, she wished they were an actual couple.


	15. Chapter 15

RAW was coming up that very night, and Amy had to think about what she was going to do - what she was going to _say _- about relinquishing her WWE Women's title and walking out of WrestleMania the night before. It was only natural that she would be hounded by interviewers, so she swallowed her pride and decided to be strong.

Now, she was sitting alone in her hotel room, contemplating all of this. She'd asked Adam to leave her to herself for awhile, not telling him what she was planning for the show tonight.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up, staring at the door for a moment before going over to answer it.

Her eyes widened a bit as she saw who was standing just outside.

"Hi."

"Hi. Amy, are you all right?" Shane Helms gazed down at her with concern in his brown eyes.

The redhead nodded, looking down as she moved a little so he could enter the room. It touched her that, despite their breakup five months earlier, he obviously still cared a great deal for her. The look on his face spoke volumes. Then again, they _had _agreed to remain friends.

"I tried calling you at least three times last night after what you did at the pay-per-view. Why did you just walk out of there like that?"

"I just...Shane, I _had _to do that."

"But why? Are you sick?" he asked, looking her over with concern. To Helms' perception, his ex-girlfriend looked a little pale, and she seemed a bit nervous as she had last night, but other than that, she looked fine. Didn't appear to be injured, either.

Amy managed a tiny smile. "I appreciate your concern," she said in a soft voice. "I'm all right. I'll...explain tonight, during RAW."

Shane's eyes widened in alarm just a bit. "Oh, no...you're leaving the WWE!"

"No...no, I'm not," she assured him. "But I _am _going to make an announcement tonight...I just have to _prepare _for it - and for what I'm going to say." She walked him back to the door, and the dark-haired man reluctantly stepped out into the hall as he continued to gaze at her.

"Can't you give me a clue?"

"If you really have no clue about it, you'll have to wait till tonight." She closed the door as he was still standing there, biting her lip as she realized how rude she'd been to her friend, but she couldn't help it. The redhead felt the need to be alone right now, as she had to prepare for the most difficult challenge of her life.

Somehow, she had to find a way to announce to the entire company and millions of fans that she had to take a hiatus from wrestling because she was pregnant. Tears slowly came to her hazel eyes as she thought about it.

Amy desperately wished there were a way she didn't have to go out there and make the announcement. But she _had _to - in just about any "normal" line of work, she'd be spared having to do this - but damn it, this was the WWE, world of sports entertainment.

Dear God... How were people going to react to this news? Everyone in the back knew she and Shane were no longer an item and hadn't been for months. The fans knew Lita was no longer with Matt Hardy, so they wouldn't buy into _that_. And what about her family, her _mother_? She had to explain herself in a real, truthful way - but how in hell was she going to do that?

Adam's handsome face instantly sprang to her mind, and the tears ran quickly down her cheeks. Her heart literally ached as she thought about him - about their friendship over the last three years, that fateful night that she'd conceived his child, what she'd been through last night at WrestleMania and afterward at the clinic... Her brother Chris and Stephanie McMahon - how they'd been there for her and had come to her aid, stopping her from making what might have been the biggest mistake of her life.

And then, she thought about Adam again - how he'd come to her later that night, telling her he knew about the baby - _their _baby - and that he wanted it. She recalled the tears they'd shed together as he revealed to her his story, his own personal sense of abandonment at his father's absence from his life - and then telling the blond man her _own_ story. God, how her heart had swelled for him. And he had stayed with her all night, giving her more comfort than she ever would have imagined...

The redhead brought one hand up to her mouth as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks - for, sometime during all of these events, the feelings she'd already had for the man had deepened... And she had fallen deeply and desperately in love with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam paced the length of the floor in the hotel room he and Jay were sharing as he repeatedly and anxiously glanced at his watch.

"Will you calm down?" the other man demanded. His best friend's pacing reminded him of that of an expectant father in a hospital waiting room - which he found odd, since it would be many months before Adam's child would be born - and it made _him _nervous.

Adam raked a hand through his long blond hair. "I can't help it, damn it." His strong jaw was set with firm determination. He'd wanted to stay with the redhead, not let her out of his sight for even a moment, but she'd insisted she needed to be alone for awhile. Damn it... He was the father of her unborn baby, but he wasn't her _boyfriend_. Despite the fact that the Canadian wished he _could _claim that honor, he couldn't - but even then, he'd have no right to deny Amy the right to her alone time.

"What exactly is the problem?" Jay asked. "I don't understand, Adam...Why are you so nervous?"

"I...It's just...Well, it's complicated," the taller man said, shaking his head.

"Well, _obviously_," his friend said. "I mean, you're not even...well, _dating_ the woman who's having your baby." He arched an eyebrow before continuing. "Just be patient. She'll let you know when she's ready for you."

"I know," Adam said on a sigh. He ran his hand through his long blond hair again. Damn it, he couldn't take this. He'd left her two hours earlier, and pretty much right after she'd gotten so sick. He knew morning sickness was a common and normal thing for women to experience early in pregnancy, but he was still worried about Amy. He couldn't help it.

"Hey, are you all right?" Jay asked him, concern on his face. "I've never seen you like this, man..."

The tall Canadian stopped in his tracks. "Yeah...I...I've gotta go, Jay. I need to see her."

Before the other man could make another remark, Adam calmly walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Amy was standing in front of the mirror in her hotel room as she rehearsed what she was going to say later that night.

"I know you're all wondering..." She stopped, considering her next words in the speech she would give on RAW. "...why I did what I...No, that's no good." She raised both hands to her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"...why I gave up my Women's title..." Her eyes lowered to her stomach in her reflection, and she tried to envision herself at four months pregnant, at six - at nine months...

The redhead placed both hands on her abdomen, wondering when she would start to show. Was she carrying a boy or a girl? She cocked her head to one side as she continued to examine herself, trying to imagine herself at nine months. It was actually difficult to picture.

Amy looked up at the knock on her door, and she bit her lip as she walked over to it. She pressed her left hand against the door, wondering who was on the other side - and whether or not she should ask who it was - which, if she did, she'd have no choice but to let them in. And she really needed her privacy right now.

While the diva was still deciding what to do, a voice called from the hallway.

"Amy? Are you in there? It's me - Adam!"

The redhead's breath caught in her throat, and she pulled the door open.

She looked up into the blond man's handsome face, instantly detecting the worry in his green eyes.

"Hi...Are you all right?"

"What?" She watched him intently as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I...I keep getting a bad feeling," he replied as he pulled her to him gently. "I can't explain..."

Amy gazed at him, her heart catching at the expression on Adam's face as he lowered his right hand to her stomach.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She was shocked by his demeanor - he seemed almost sick with worry that something had gone wrong while they'd been apart.

The tall Canadian seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he continued to gaze at her.

After a moment, Adam smiled. "I can't wait till the baby starts kicking."

The redhead rose her brows in surprise, but after a moment, she smiled. "Funny you should say that - because I was just thinking about getting bigger, and wondering when I'll start to show."

The smile broadened on the Canadian's handsome face. He chuckled softly, then hugged her, placing a tender kiss on the young woman's forehead.

"Here, come sit..." Adam led the diva to the bed, and he sat down on the edge of it, sitting her down on his left leg.

The redhead gazed at him, surprised to an extent by this kind of contact. The blond man was studying her with a combination of concern and tenderness, and he glanced down at her stomach again, his hand gently pressing against it.

"Amy, I...I don't want to let you out of my sight."

She gazed at him wordlessly, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"I'd like for us to start rooming together," Adam spoke. "I hope that's...all right with you."

The redhead didn't know what to say. She felt a slight twinge as she realized the only reason he was asking her this was because she was pregnant with his child. She knew instinctively that if that were not the case, he wouldn't even think of such a thing, let alone consider it.

She bit her lip. "I...don't know." The idea didn't make her feel all that good because of the thoughts she'd just had. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it well - she would be rooming with the man with whom she was so madly in love - and when he failed to show her the kind of affection - and _passion _- she so desperately craved from him, it would crush her - maybe even _destroy _her.

"Please, Amy...I need to have you close to me." The Canadian man's eyes and voice were both pleading.

Amy swallowed hard, hating the mere idea of denying him, but... She had to think about herself - about her _heart _- first and foremost. It would not do the baby any good for her to fall into a depression.

"I...no, I...Adam," she faltered. "I have another suggestion. What if we room next to one another from here on out?"

He looked at her with question marks in his eyes.

"We can rent rooms directly next door to each other," she said.

Adam felt his heart sink a bit, but he swallowed, nodding. "Okay. I guess I can live with that." Although he really wanted to room with her, he decided this would have to do.

He raked a hand through his long blond hair, sadly wondering if she would ever reciprocate the feelings he had for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie glanced through some papers on her desk, making a mental checklist of all the matches, promos and other events that were to take place on the night's RAW. Chris Benoit and Edge were scheduled in individual matches, the Crippler facing Eddy Guerrero and the tall blond man meeting an old arch-rival, William Regal.

She put the papers down, folding her hands on her desk as she thought about Benoit. A small smile spread across her face at the thought of the man. She'd gotten to know him quite well over the last couple of days, and knowing how sensitive and compassionate he truly was - Stephanie had been so touched by the manner with which he'd handled his half-sister's situation - warmed her heart.

The brunette twirled a lock of her long hair around one finger while she thought of how the man was the type with whom she'd always wanted to end up. Despite being rough around the edges, Chris Benoit was very sweet - and, as she'd discovered in the few times they'd spent time together alone, he was such a gentleman.

While Stephanie continued to daydream, a soft smile on her face as she rested her cheek against her hand, a knock sounded at her door, bringing her back from her reverie.

"Come in!" She shook her head, straightening her blouse and blazer as she sat up straighter in her chair.

The door opened, and Amy Dumas tentatively stuck her head into the doorway.

"Amy, hi..." the brunette said, offering the other woman a gentle smile. "Come in."

The redhead did as Stephanie instructed, and she bit her lip nervously as she stood in front of her boss' desk, her hands folded before her. She met the other woman's eyes, a sense of unease going through her as she thought about how to proceed. If _this _wouldn't be easy, what she would have to do later would be tenfold more difficult.

"What can I do for you, Amy?"

The former Women's champion sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "I...need some time on RAW tonight, Stephanie," she said, and when the brunette arched an eyebrow, she continued. "I have to go out there and...explain my actions from last night."

Stephanie's face transformed to a look of shock. Shaking her head, she rose from her chair. "Amy, you don't-"

"Yes, I _do_...I _have_ to do this," Amy said firmly. "I...I owe it to the rest of the roster, and I especially owe it to the fans. A lot of people paid money to see me defend the Women's championship last night at WrestleMania, and I..." The redhead bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the floor for a beat. "I feel I have to do this. It's the _fair _thing to do."

The brunette nodded, her blue eyes serious as she regarded the other woman. "All right," she said calmly. "I understand...and you will get your time to appeal to the roster and the fans."

"Thank you, Stephanie...Thank you."

After a moment of silence, the brunette moved around her desk to sit on the edge of it as she continued to eye Amy.

"Is Adam going to be out there with you when you make your announcement?"

"No...why?"

"Well, I just thought it would make it easier for you," Stephanie explained. "What you are going to do tonight is probably going to be one of the most difficult things you'll _ever_ have to do. Maybe you should consider asking him to be there by your side..."

"I haven't told him I'm going to be speaking tonight," the redhead suddenly blurted.

"What? Amy, why not?" Stephanie asked, surprised.

Amy ran her hand through her hair again. "He...He would just be so nervous about it," she answered. "I don't want to upset him unnecessarily while he has a match to prepare for tonight."

"Okay..." The tall brunette nodded. "I understand your reasoning. Just remember, if you have any second thoughts - or even if you decide you want someone out there with you - just let me or Chris know."

The diva blinked, holding her breath for a second as she absorbed her boss' kind words of advice. "I will...Thanks again, Stephanie."

"You're welcome..." Then, the brunette calmly watched as Amy left her office.


	18. Chapter 18

Amy wrung her hands in her lap nervously as she sat silently in the passenger's seat of the rental car.

Adam glanced over at her with concern at her very obvious distraction. She hadn't spoken in the last ten minutes other than an occasional 'uh huh' or 'no' to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he put the car into park in the arena's lot. "You're really quiet - _too _quiet."

"I'm okay," she said, turning to meet his eyes. She felt a tugging at her heart when she detected the tenderness in the blond man's gaze. "I was just thinking. I...I've got a lot on my mind."

"Of course you do, sweetie...Maybe you should have stayed in tonight. I mean, obviously, Stephanie's not going to have you booked in a match," he said, running his hand through his long hair.

Amy bit her lip nervously as she looked away and out the windshield. She hadn't told him what her true intentions were for that night, and she knew she didn't have the guts to do it now, either. Guilt coursed through her as she realized that he, of all people, should know about this before everyone else. Actually, the only person who _did _know what she was going to do tonight was Stephanie, as she hadn't breathed a word to Chris, either.

"It's no problem," the redhead said. "I _want _to be here tonight..."

Adam gave her a gentle smile as he reached over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Good, because I _am _glad you're here..."

Amy smiled as she squeezed him back gently. She was so glad he was so sweet, compassionate and understanding, and well...that he was _him_. Another man might very well have chosen to allow her to fend for herself, to care for the child they'd created in a drunken one-night stand alone - but not Adam Copeland. No... He was a _good _guy.

Moments later, they were walking down the arena hallway on their way to their respective locker rooms.

Amy reluctantly pushed her way into the women's locker room, knowing she was going to be questioned, at least by Trish Stratus and Nora Greenwald.

She steeled herself as she stepped into the room, not missing the stares from all the divas already present. Although she didn't gawk back, she saw in her peripheral vision that the one most obvious in studying her was Torrie Wilson. The redhead ignored her. She'd never liked Torrie and thought she was a bit pathetic for having recently posed for Playboy - at least Chyna - Joanie Laurer - had possessed logical reasons for doing so.

Another diva stared at the redhead for no longer than a split second before actually approaching her.

"Amy! Finally!" Trish breathed. "I tried to call you like a half-dozen times last night, but you never picked up the phone. Did you get the voicemail I left you?"

Amy looked up from where she was sitting, a twinge of guilt twisting her stomach as she met the eyes of the diva with whom she was the closest.

"I'm really sorry, Trish...yeah, I did get your voicemail."

The petite blonde knelt by her friend's side. "What's the matter? What's going on? What was all that about last night?" she asked in a soft voice, trying her best to be as discreet as possible despite the roomful of divas. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Torrie staring their way. Trish blatantly ignored the other blonde, whom she didn't like anyway.

"I...Trish, let's just say I had my reasons for what I did last night..." Amy replied in an equally soft voice. She raked a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know what I was going to do before the match, but..." She bit her lip, finishing her sentence in her mind. _But I didn't even know _myself_ I was going to do that until I did... _Aloud, she whispered, "I promise you'll find out soon what's going on with me. I-I'm going to go out to the ring later on to make an announcement."

The little blonde arched an eyebrow as she absorbed her friend's words. "I hope you're okay..." Trish was suddenly worried that the other woman was ill or injured.

"I _am _okay," Amy reassured her, a tiny smile touching her lips. "I promise..."

"Okay...I'll wait patiently for your announcement," the Canadian diva said softly, then rose a bit and hugged her. The redhead hugged her back, grateful for such a good friend as Trish. "I'm just so glad you're at least okay..."


	19. Chapter 19

Chris Benoit was in his locker room, preparing for his evening's match and whistling cheerfully while he did so.

As he laced up his boots, he reflected over all of the events of the previous night. He couldn't believe it - _him_, an uncle.

Despite the way it had all happened, the Crippler couldn't help but think that everything that had happened in the last little while and a much longer time ago was all for the best.

He'd grown up as an only child, and he'd always wanted a brother or sister - and he'd mentioned so numerous times to his parents as a child. And every year, his wishes had gone unanswered, and he'd never gotten the sibling he'd wanted. He'd eventually forgotten all about his childhood wish as he'd grown into an adult, but the surprise he'd felt nearly ten years earlier, when Amy had contacted him, had been something else.

After geting over the normal initial shock over the fact that his dad had had an extramarital affair that had led to the birth of a child, he'd been delighted to learn he had a half-sister. There was nearly an eight-year age difference between them - she was his _baby _sister - and the bond they'd found together, after so many years apart, after so many years of being strangers, was special - and strong.

Chris was often amazed by the fact that they had ended up in the same exact career. However, he couldn't take credit for the redhead's decision to become a professional wrestler, as she'd declared an interest in doing so when she was fifteen, a full three years before they'd known of one another's existence. He guessed it was just one of those special bonds siblings share - even when they are estranged.

Benoit was still smiling as he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and called, "Come in!"

He rose to his feet when the door opened and saw Stephanie standing there. Her hands were clasped together in front of her demurely, her long brown hair cascading in shiny ringlets over her shoulders. She wore a black linen suit in a very feminine cut over a crisp white blouse that made her look very business-like, but to Benoit, she also possessed a fresh-faced beauty he found so appealing.

"Hi, Stephanie."

"Hi, Chris," she said softly, even a little shyly, and her large blue eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, a soft, small smile on her lovely face. She unclasped her hands so she could gesture to him with the right one. "I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you," he said as he smiled at her. "That means a lot coming from you..." He would be facing Eddy Guerrero, always a tough and terrific competitor.

"You're welcome." The brunette gave him a shy little half-smile, tucking a lock of long hair behind one ear as she cocked her head slightly to her left. She started to turn around, albeit reluctantly, to duck back out the door, but the Crippler's voice stopped her.

"Stephanie?"

When she turned back to fully face him again, Chris continued, posing the question he'd been wanting to ask her all day.

"How about, when RAW is through for the night, we go to dinner?"

Stephanie smiled, her eyes shifting to her left a little bashfully before quickly focusing on his blue ones again. Her pretty face blossomed as the smile became a grin.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Wonderful." Benoit smiled warmly at her. After a beat, he spoke again. "And one more thing..."

The brunette gazed at him softly, expectantly.

"Thank you for being there for Amy - for being a good friend and listening to her - and for just _being _there for her. She really needed someone...And I'm glad that someone was you." He meant it in more than one way. If it hadn't been for the brunette helping out his sister when she'd needed her the most, Chris wasn't sure he would be feeling the way he was currently feeling. He was looking at Stephanie McMahon in a whole new light - not as his boss, but as a woman. And not _merely _as a woman - he'd always noticed how truly beautiful she was - but as someone he could very easily fall for.

And, to Benoit, it seemed as though she was already holding onto his heart by her dainty fingertips.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy headed down the hallway alone, on her way to the buffet room. She was nervous as she still envisioned going out there in front of a live national audience with millions of eyes trained on her, an equal amount of ears listening to her every word with rapt attention as she made her shocking announcement.

She'd thought of asking Trish to go with her to the buffet, but the petite blonde had to get ready for her match against Molly Holly - in which the little brunette would defend her newly-won Women's championship.

The redhead avoided meeting the eyes of anyone she passed, not wanting to be grilled about what she'd done the previous night. Anyway, at the moment, all she could think of was the monstrous hunger that had snuck up on her so suddenly.

Amy's hazel eyes practically lit up as she spotted a table full of scrumptious-looking gourmet sandwiches. She trotted over and selected one, then turned to leave the room.

The redhead was considering stopping off to pay Chris a visit before returning to the women's locker room, but after she'd taken a couple of steps, she was stopped in her tracks.

Amy glanced warily at Jonathan Coachman as he approached her, a microphone in hand and a cameraman in tow.

_Damn it_... This was so completely inappropriate and unfair! She wasn't prepared for an interview, and it hadn't been _said _that such a thing would be taking place anyway. All she wanted for the moment was to relax and eat her sandwich in peace before she went out to the ring to make her announcement.

"Lita..." Coach began somewhat tentatively.

She eyed him with the briefest bit of annoyance - after all, she was being intruded upon here - before looking at him with a more neutral expression.

"May I ask why you gave up the Women's title last night at WrestleMania? And why you walked out on what was perhaps the biggest match of your career?"

The redhead became flustered. She was actually crestfallen that the Coach had had the nerve to do this - to approach her now, and without her consent. But before she could so much as open her mouth to reply or protest, someone came to her rescue.

"Beat it, Coach..."

Amy whirled her head around at the sound of Adam's voice, and she was further surprised to see Benoit standing just slightly behind him.

Now it was Coach's turn to become a bit flustered. He glanced from the tall blond man to the shorter Canadian with him. "Edge...Chris Benoit, I was just-"

"We know what you were _just_, Coach...and you can forget about it," Adam said firmly, his green eyes hard, facial expression serious as he stared down the interviewer.

"But I only wanted to-"

"Can it!" Benoit snapped, his face near furious. "Leave the lady alone...she obviously doesn't want to be interviewed."

Coachman eyed each of the two men with surprise, dumbfounded, but he didn't dare attempt to protest a third time. Then, after issuing a soft-spoken apology to the redhead, he stalked away, the cameraman right behind him.

The trio watched the interviewer disappear down the hall, and then Amy turned to face her saviors.

"Adam...Chris..._Thank _you both for that." She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. "I was waiting for that kind of ambush to happen."

"Hey, think nothing of it, sweetheart," the Wolverine said as he put an arm around her shoulders. He lowered his voice to a near-whisper. "Wasn't anything any nice big brother wouldn't do."

"_Or _any father of your baby wouldn't do..." the tall blond man said in sotto voce.

Amy looked up to meet his eyes, a tiny smile on her face. As they began walking her a little ways down the hall, she couldn't help feeling guilty. She knew she should tell them both what she would be doing later on - but she didn't.

"Well," Chris said as they reached his locker room first, "this is where I get off. Stephanie told me my match against Eddy Guerrero is after the next one."

"Good luck..."

"Thanks. See you two later," Benoit said with a wave before stepping into the room.

Adam and Amy walked together quietly for a beat before the redhead turned to the tall, handsome man. "Who are _you _wrestling tonight?"

"William Regal. Awakening an old rivalry," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh...That'll be a good match."

She looked up as they were suddenly in front of the women's locker room. "Good luck...and I know I'll see you later..." She bit her lip gently, wanting to say more to him - a _lot _more, but she didn't. Instead, she gave him a small, somewhat uncertain smile.

"Thanks...Later, Ames." The tall blond winked at her before turning around and continuing to his own locker room.

Amy bit her lip as she watched Adam's retreating form. She wondered how he was going to react later on, when she made her shocking announcement - and she knew she'd definitely find out.


	21. Chapter 21

Amy bit her lip nervously as she stood by the curtain leading out to the arena.

Although she was terrified, she was relieved that she was the only person standing here right now. She needed these last few minutes before her big moment to think. She only hoped that Chris Jericho, Jay Reso, Devon Hughes and Mark LaMonica - the men who were currently in the ring - wouldn't question her as they returned to the backstage area.

The redhead twisted her hands in her hands in her increasing anxiety. Then, suddenly, she heard Lilian Garcia's voice announcing the Dudley Boyz as the winners via disqualification. Her heart was beating noticeably faster, and she prayed she wouldn't suddenly get nauseous out there. God, what a nightmare _that _would be.

Amy kept her head down as she heard the voices of Jericho and Jay as they approached the curtain. She tried desperately to look distracted, raising her right hand to examine her fingernails.

Despite herself, the redheaded diva looked up as she spotted the two blond men in her peripheral vision. Chris eyed her curiously, the question marks in his eyes very evident. Jay, on the other hand, seemed to look upon her with concern, and Amy wondered about that. She fleetingly wondered if, being best friends with Adam, the taller blond had told him what was going on.

She felt herself suddenly blushing a bit upon those thoughts. It wasn't as though she and the tall Canadian were a couple - and yet, a single night of drunken passion had resulted in her getting pregnant. She wasn't a typically 'reckless' or careless person, and yet, those were the traits that had led to her current predicament. The thought of going to the ring and announcing her news was completely intimidating.

Nonetheless, she was going to do it. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing as she let it all out in an attempt to keep herself calm. Jay and Chris had already passed her and were now somewhat down the hall, and she gazed after them. She realized the two men had neglected to say hello or question her out of respect, obviously knowing she was going through something.

Then, her music began to play. That was her cue. Steeling herself again, she began to make her way through the curtain.

--

Adam smirked as he witnessed the ending of the matching involving his best friend and Chris Jericho versus the Dudleys. While Christian had been in the ring with both of his opponents and receiving the Whazzup! headbutt, Y2J had been outside the ring. The referee had been distracted watching him as he'd shoved the timekeeper off the chair upon which he'd been sitting, snatching it up. Then, although the official tried to prevent the self-proclaimed King of the World from utilizing the chair, Jericho had shoved past him and smashed Bubba Ray and then D-Von in their heads.

The tall blond man was sitting on the black leather couch in the room, in front of the TV monitor. He was already dressed in his wrestling tights for his upcoming match, which would take place a little later.

He stood up to retrieve a bottle of water a little ways across the room, then stopped in his tracks as he heard familiar music playing on the TV. It was Amy's music. He tilted his head to one side as he neared the monitor, watching with confusion as the redhead suddenly made her way down the ramp, obviously to the ring, a microphone in her hand.

Adam wondered what she was doing - or rather, what she was going to _say_. Obviously, she wasn't very well going to be challenging anyone to a match. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned a word of going out to the ring to him earlier.

He didn't bother to sit back down, opting instead to stand directly in front of the TV monitor, his arms crossing over his chest as he watched and listened intently.

By now, Amy was in the ring, a look of anxiety on her lovely face as she looked out into the crowd. She actually appeared to be almost close to tears. Fans were chanting "Lita! Lita!" - and then, the redhead raised the microphone she'd been clutching in both hands and began to speak.

"Over the last twenty-four hours, I've been doing a lot of thinking about what happened at WrestleMania. I know everyone's been wondering why I did what I did - why I didn't compete in the triple-threat match for the Women's championship - and why I relinquished the gold..."

The tall blond man ran a hand through his long hair as he continued to watch, and a nervous feeling gripped him at the realization of what was going on here... Amy was going to announce her pregnancy - to the world. God damn it... Why hadn't she said anything to him about this? He could have gone out there with her, been by her side - or even held her hand if she'd wanted him to. She shouldn't be out there doing something _this_ difficult by herself...

"Well, as I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this," the redhead continued, and she glanced heavenward for a beat, sighing before she spoke again. "And I've decided that my opponents from last night - my peers - everyone in the back, and especially all you fans deserve to know why I did all of that..."

"Damn it, Amy..." Adam muttered, shaking his head in dismay. "You don't have to do this..." But regardless of what he thought, he knew the woman believed otherwise.

"I'm pregnant," Amy spoke clearly, and those two words left her lips even more smoothy and quickly than she'd ever expected. There was a noticeable, collective exclamation of surprise from the fans in the audience, and J.R. and the King started to voice disbelief as well.

The redheaded diva raked a hand through her hair as she bit her lip, desperate to not break down out here in front of millions of viewers. "I just found out a week ago that I'm pregnant...and I'm not going to be competing for awhile - I'm having a baby," she said, chasing those last four words with a nervous little laugh. "And that is why I did what I did at WrestleMania last night..."

With that, the redhead dropped the microphone to the canvas, then calmly and quietly left the ring, making her way up the ramp to return to the back.

Jerry Lawler shrieked, "I can't believe this, J.R.! Lita's _pregnant_!"

"Well, that certainly explains her actions at the biggest pay-per-view extravaganza of the year, King...but one question comes to mind - who's the father?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chris Benoit was livid as he witnessed the redheaded diva in the ring and heard her announcement on the mic.

"Why, Amy, why?" he asked, as though his half-sister could hear him here, backstage in his locker room.

He didn't understand how she could have stood there and announced her personal, _private _situation to the world. Okay, so she thought she owed an explanation to her opponents from last night - he could understand _that_, but he knew the redhead could have just as easily told her two diva friends privately. As for the rest of the roster and the fans - as far as Benoit was concerned, it wasn't any of their damn business.

He grew angrier as he suddenly thought of whose idea it must have been that Amy go out there and reveal all - it _had_ to have been Stephanie's idea...

Chris was disappointed at the thought of the brunette being behind all of this. He'd started thinking of Stephanie as a caring, compassionate woman - rather than the bloodsucking leech whose only concern was power, as he'd always seen her father as being and it angered him even more. He couldn't believe how wrong he'd been about her. To think he'd been having romantic thoughts about her.

This was the last straw...

The Wolverine stormed down the hallway to Stephanie's office. Once he reached the proper door, the woman's name on a gold nameplate high up on it, rather than knock, Benoit grasped the knob and forced it open.

"Chris..." Stephanie looked up sharply, her blue eyes full of surprise to see him there. He looked annoyed, and she thought she knew why. After all, his younger sister had just made her announcement - alone, at that.

"Dinner is off for tonight..." the man said firmly, his voice tinged with anger. "And you know what? Dinner for us on _any _night is off!"

The brunette nearly flinched but blinked in confusion. "What...?"

"How could you make her go out there and do that?!"

Stephanie suddenly understood, but at the same time, her feelings were hurt, and she was beginning to get really angry. She stood up from her desk and strode quickly over to him.

"You have got _some _nerve, Benoit! This is the second time in a couple of days that you've stormed into my office and wrongfully accused me of something!" she shouted, her pretty face angry. "What kind of a woman do you think I am?! I...I can't believe this! You think I forced Amy into making her announcement?!"

"Yes," the Crippler nearly spat, unfazed by the fury glinting in the brunette's eyes, "that's what I think."

"How _dare _you!" she cried. "For your information, Chris, it was all _her _idea to do that! What's more, I even tried to talk her _out _of it!" Her blue eyes narrowed as she pointed to herself, gesturing wildly. Her patience had worn thin, and she was about two seconds away from kicking him out of her office.

Benoit eyed her with annoyance, but his features began to soften at the last few words she spoke. Damn it... He really screwed up.

"I can't believe you think so _little _of me..." Stephanie said, a small pout on her face, her arms crossing under her breasts. She felt hurt that this man, of all people, thought she was the ruthless, power-hungry dictator her father had always been.

Chris wanted to kick himself. He felt absolutely awful.

"Stephanie...I'm really sorry..."

The brunette looked directly into his eyes, her hurt still clearly evident.

"I never should have jumped to conclusions," Benoit said, shaking his head. "It seems I've been doing that a lot lately."

The boss continued to eye him silently.

"Listen, if...if you're not so angry at me for being such a jerk," the Crippler continued, "I would love to still have that dinner with you later tonight."

Stephanie ran her hand through her long brown hair and exhaled a sigh. "Chris, I'm not so sure it's such a good idea..." She hated saying this to him, and the flicker of disappointment that crossed his face made her feel bad. But she felt rotten herself - about the way he'd jumped the gun about her - again. She thought if it were to happen while they were actually dating, she would be really crushed.

"I'm sorry, Chris...I like you - a lot, but..." Her speech was cut short as the Canadian man suddenly stepped closer, pressing his lips on hers for a kiss.

Although surprised, Stephanie kissed him back, all the protest gone from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Afterward, she smiled as she gazed into Chris' eyes, knowing that everything she'd said a moment before had just gone straight out the window.

"As I was saying," the brunette said, her smile increasing, "I'd _love_ to have that dinner with you..."


	23. Chapter 23

As Amy made her way back to the women's locker room, she was prepared for the stares she knew she would receive.

A few people out in the hallway didn't actually pay any attention to her - but more than not gawked her way, obviously in complete shock over her announcement. She knew what they were all thinking. She tried her best to just ignore them all.

"Hey, Amy!" she heard a voice call, and, despite herself, she looked up, finding her gaze drawn to the face of Steven Richards. The man was grinning like an idiot at her.

"So, who's the father?" he asked unabashedly. "Or do you even _know_?"

The redhead gasped in shock at the sheer bluntness and rudeness of the man's inquiry. Then, stepping closer to him, she pulled back her arm and slapped him across the face - _hard_. How _dare _he ask her that!

Then, without a single word, she left the jerk standing there in shock, one hand up to his face. She hoped she left a permanent red handprint on him. The _bastard_...

Amy kept her head up high as she returned to the locker room, her breath held as she steeled herself for the inevitable.

The women who were inside all looked up as one as the door opened and she entered. The redhead knew they'd been gossiping about her. It was written on all their faces. Most likely, they'd been speculating on the identity of the father of her child - and they all hushed in seconds.

One diva quickly came straight for her, the woman's face looking both shocked and concerned.

"Amy..." Trish eyed her sympathetically, reaching out for her friend's hand and giving it a tender squeeze. "No _wonder _you did all that last night..."

The redhead glanced around quickly, instantly noticing Torrie Wilson and Victoria practically huddled together across the room. Both women were outrightly staring at her, and she didn't like it one bit. In fact, while Torrie was facing her from where she sat, the raven-haired woman was actually looking at her from over her shoulder. Evidently, she knew nothing about subtlety.

Amy turned away, closing her eyes tightly and trying to calm herself by breathing deeply. She was becoming more than a little annoyed - and, being pregnant, an attempt at kicking two women's asses would _not _be a good idea. And while it wouldn't take much for her to get Torrie, Victoria was a different story.

Trish glanced over at the two nosy divas with annoyance, knowing what must obviously be going through Amy's mind. She was angry for her friend. Who did those two think they were? The least they could do was not be so _obvious _about staring at her! But they obviously didn't give a damn. Either that, or they were totally clueless - well, she could believe that about Torrie. Victoria, on the other hand, probably fell into the former category.

"Amy, do you want to-" Before the little blonde could finish the question, the redhead grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. They went right out into the hallway, just to the side of the door, and Amy figured some of the other divas, particularly the platinum blonde and the dark-haired one she didn't like, would probably move closer to the door to get an earful. Whatever... She needed to speak privately with her friend - not out in the open of the locker room, where the prying eyes and ears lurked. And the very idea that this damn hallway was more private than the locker room made her shudder.

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetie?" Trish asked as she peered into her friend's face with concern. She was still holding onto the redhead's hand, and she gave it another sympathetic, gentle squeeze.

"I...I didn't know how," Amy replied in a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize, Amy...I do understand. But I could have helped you...It must be so hard to be in this situation with no one knowing..."

"Three people knew - well, possibly four..."

Trish cocked her head to the side. "Of course..._Shane_ must know, right?" she whispered.

The redheaded diva raised her free hand to her hair, raking her fingers through it. She gestured for her friend to follow her, and they walked a ways further down the hall, stopping at a deserted corridor.

"Trish, Shane's not the father..." Amy finally said when she made certain they were the only ones in the area.

The petite blonde's expression grew surprised. "He's not?"

"No..."

After a beat, Trish spoke again. "It's okay...if you don't want to tell me who _is_, I'll understand..."

"It's Adam..." Amy blurted, closing her eyes and letting out the breath she'd been holding. She opened her eyes to see a look of confusion dominating Trish's face. It was quickly replaced by shock.

"Adam? You mean Adam _Copeland_?"

The other diva nodded.

"Oh...God...Does he know?"

Amy nodded again. "He found out by accident - Chris...Chris Benoit found out - he overheard me talking to Stephanie in her office, and..." She knew she was babbling, probably incoherently in her friend's opinion, but she couldn't help it. "And he told Adam when he went to beat him up over it...They - Chris and Stephanie stopped me from having an abortion last night, and..." She began to cry, the tears quickly coursing down her cheeks actually a surprise. "Trish, I'm so scared!"

The petite blonde diva winced but put her arms around her friend. "It's okay to be scared, sweetie...Shh...it'll all be all right." She rubbed a hand over Amy's back as she tried her best to soothe the other woman.


	24. Chapter 24

Chris stepped out into the arena hallway and rushed in the direction of the entryway.

He had to go to his baby sister... Amy needed him. She'd just done what had perhaps been the most difficult thing she'd ever done in her entire life, and despite the strength she'd displayed in doing so, he knew she had to be close to breaking down.

The Wolverine came to a screeching halt as he rounded a corner, as he'd nearly collided with another person. Luckily, he spotted a movement at the last second and caught himself.

"Whoa! Chris...it's _you_..."

Benoit stared directly into the large blue eyes of Stephanie.

"Stephanie...I'm sorry," he said, his gaze glued to her pretty face.

"It's okay, Chris..." the brunette assured him. She cocked her head slightly to one side as she continued to regard him. "I saw what Amy did out there just now...My God, she must really feel-" Stephanie shook her head as she allowed the sentence to trail off there. "I thought she would need a friend..."

"Yeah, me too...or a brother..." Benoit gestured in the direction in which he was headed. "C'mon, let's go to her..."

The brunette nodded, her expression serious. And then her heart began to thud - not unpleasantly - as she suddenly felt Chris reach down and take hold of her hand as they walked...

--

"I...I'm sorry, Trish..." Amy said softly, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. She eyed her fellow diva and friend sheepishly.

The little blonde shook her head.

"Don't apologize, honey...I'm _glad_ you told me - and I understand how scared you are," she replied softly. She gazed at the redhead for a beat, full of questions. Then, "Does Adam know? I mean...that the baby is _his_?"

Amy nodded as she finished drying the remaining tears on her face.

"I...Trish, I l-"

"_There_ you are!"

The pregnant redhead was suddenly interrupted as she heard the voice of Chris Benoit, and as she looked up, she was acutely aware of the concern on his face. Stephanie, right at his side, looked equally concerned, and the pair stepped closer to her, neither paying any heed to Trish - who gazed at both of them questioningly.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Benoit asked, reaching out with one hand and placing his fingers gently against her face.

Amy fixed her hazel eyes to the Crippler's face worriedly. Up until a couple of days earlier, the man had never been so open with his affection toward her in front of any of their co-workers. After all, neither of them had wanted anyone to know of their true relationship.

"I-I'm _fine_, Chris...just a little scared..."

"Hey..." Trish cut in. All eyes shifted to her petite form, taking in the look of confusion on her pretty face. "What's this all about?" The blonde's gaze shifted back to Amy. "I thought _Adam_..." She stopped herself abruptly, startled by her outspokenness and bluntness. "Oh, Amy...I'm sorry..."

"Trish, it's okay..." the redhead assured her. She gazed from the blonde diva to Chris, then to Stephanie and back at Trish again. "Chris is my brother..."

The petite Canadian arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes..." Benoit responded. "We're actually _half_-brother and sister...I know everything you two were just discussing, and so does Steph..." He gently nudged the brunette at his right side, and she gave Trish a small, almost weak smile and nod.

"Why haven't you two told anyone of your-"

"We never wanted anyone to know..." the Wolverine said, not allowing the woman to finish. "You, Steph here, and Adam are the only knows who know, Trish..."

"Well, if you want it kept a secret..." Trish began, gazing from Chris to Amy, "...My lips are sealed..."


	25. Chapter 25

Adam paced back and forth outside in the hallway just in front of the women's locker room.

After witnessing and hearing Amy's announcement in the middle of the ring, he'd instantly rushed over here. However, he'd discovered the redhead had not returned, and when he'd questioned the other divas, Lisa Moretti had merely said that she didn't know where Amy had gone.

The Canadian was worried...

Now, with everyone knowing the true predicament, how were people - especially co-workers - going to treat the diva? Adam had noticed the way the women in the locker room had looked at him - an array of shock, confusion, surprise, and some other emotions he couldn't quite place had been quite evident on their faces. Now, he didn't give a _damn_ what anyone thought of _him_ - nor did he care or would he give it a second thought if people talked about _him_ - but Amy was a different story altogether. He knew she was, by nature, a very private person. Lord knew, making that announcement, going public with her pregnancy, had been no picnic for her.

The blond man worried about how she would take gossip and possible criticism or condescending attitudes. Adam knew a couple of the divas to be quite catty - Torrie Wilson and Lisa Marie Varon in particular. The last thing the redhead needed was to be the center of negative attention.

_Damn it_... Where _was_ she?

Adam raked a hand through his long hair in his nervousness. And then, he stopped in his tracks as he realized he was behaving like an expectant father - the irony, of course, being that _that_ was exactly what he _was_.

The tall Canadian suddenly realized that, when he'd been standing in the doorway of the women's locker room, Trish Stratus hadn't been present. Adam knew Amy and the petite blonde were close, and he wondered if perhaps the redhead was with _her_. Or maybe she was with Chris, her brother?

Tired of waiting and pacing, the blond man turned and walked briskly down the hall. His need to find Amy was nearly overwhelming. He had to make sure she was all right...

As he made his way down the hall, Adam was so intent, so focused on the woman carrying his child that he nearly collided with someone.

"Ooh! My God, that's the second time tonight!"

"Oh, sorry, Stephanie..." the blond man apologized.

The brunette cocked her head to one side as she regarded him.

"You sure are in a hurry...Hey, were you by any chance looking for Amy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact..."

"She's in my office..." Stephanie revealed. "Along with Chris and Trish...We were just discussing things..." Her blue eyes shifted ever so slightly, almost sheepishly, a knowing look on her face.

"Oh..." Adam now knew that Trish Stratus absolutely had to know the truth. That made five of them now...

"Go on in," the tall brunette instructed. "I was just going to let security know that I didn't want to be disturbed in the middle of this meeting..."

Adam blinked, not instantly reacting, as his thoughts were focused so exclusively on Amy. Then, back to his senses, he nodded and turned to continue to the General Manager's office.

He wondered what was being said between the three currently therein and guessed he'd find out soon enough...


	26. Chapter 26

Adam followed Stephanie to her office, his breath held in anticipation of seeing Amy after what she'd just done.

God... He couldn't believe the redhead had announced to the world that she was pregnant... Lord knew, it would only be natural for everyone to have questions. Their peers and fans alike would want answers.

The blond man knew most people would assume that the diva's ex-boyfriend, Shane Helms, was the father of her unborn child... He wasn't ashamed or had anything to hide. If Amy wished to let the world know that he was the true father, so be it... He would stand by her decision to do so and would support her every step of the way.

If only he could get up the nerve to tell her how he really felt...

"Here we are..." the brunette said as she stepped through the open door of the office.

Adam was surprised to see not only Amy and Chris, but Trish Stratus as well. The three were sitting before Stephanie's large desk. They all looked up upon their entrance.

The General Manager eyed Chris and Trish in turn, a knowing look in her eye. But before the brunette could speak, the tall Canadian did instead.

"What's going on?" His gaze fell pointedly on Trish, and the petite blonde diva's eyes widened just slightly.

"Adam, it's okay..." she began. "I-"

"Adam, she knows what's going on," Stephanie explained, interrupting the other woman.

The tall blond Canadian swung his eyes questioningly toward Amy.

The redhead met his eyes almost sheepishly before she bowed her head.

"I...I told Trish..." she admitted, fearful that Adam would explode at her for such a thing.

"I understand the situation, and I also know that Chris is Amy's brother," the blonde woman spoke up, her eyes squarely meeting those of her fellow Torontonian. "I won't breathe a word of anything to anyone..." she promised.

Adam sighed as he ran a hand through his long golden hair. He sat down on the small sofa near the rest of them.

"It's okay," he said. "If it's okay with Amy, it's fine with me..."

Stephanie suddenly cleared her throat and gestured with her arms.

"Chris, Trish...Why don't we go for a walk for awhile?" she suggested with a nod toward the door. She felt the redhead and Adam should probably be alone for a few minutes to talk privately.

"Yes...sounds like a good idea..." Benoit said as he rose from the chair upon which he'd been sitting. Trish followed as the Crippler slipped an arm around Stephanie's waist to usher her out of the office.

The moment they were alone, Amy lowered her gaze from the blond man's face, almost as though ashamed. Adam realized that it was apparently difficult for her to look him in the eye at this point.

"I'm...sorry..."

He turned his head sharply in her direction, surprised.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For what I did out there," she said, her gaze meeting his. "For telling Trish...I know there will be lots of questions, and you probably want your anonymity in all of this..."

"Amy..." The Canadian stepped forward until he was sitting directly beside her. He turned his chair around so that he was facing her fully. "As far as _I'm_ concerned, neither one of us has anything to hide..." He reached down for her hands, noting how her gaze followed them as he took hold of them. "We both have to start _realizing_ that."

The redhead raised her head to meet his eyes silently. Then, a tiny smile came to her lips...


	27. Chapter 27

Later that night, Amy returned to her hotel room alone. Chris and Stephanie had a date and went out for dinner immediately following RAW. Trish and especially Adam had wanted to go back with her, but she'd insisted on just being alone for awhile.

Now, as she relaxed on the cozy hotel bed, she felt a little badly. The expression on Adam's face, when she'd said she wanted to be alone, had been heartbreaking. Besides, she really wouldn't mind his company right about now. And when you really got down to it, she probably should have been spending _more_ time with him since he was the father of her unborn child.

A wave of sadness crashed over the redhead as she reflected over her feelings for the handsome blond man. She felt so hopeless, and she hated it. She knew she'd ruined her friendship with Adam the moment she'd had sex with him. Damn it, what was _wrong_ with her? Maybe there would have been some chance, however slim, that he might have looked at her in some other way... If only there hadn't been any sex involved.

Amy sniffled as unshed tears sprang to her eyes at the stinging knowledge of this. She was sure she was going to have herself a good cry when she suddenly realized someone was knocking on her door.

She was going to ignore whoever was out there but then thought better of it. The truth was, despite her bravado, she really _didn't_ want to be alone.

Amy rose to answer, and when she pulled the door open, her eyes instantly met Adam's bright green ones. Her breath caught in her throat, and the intensity of concern she saw in his face - toward _her_ - touched her so deeply, she almost shed the tears that had only moments ago welled up in her eyes.

"Hi..."

"Hi... I hope you don't mind my-" The blond man abruptly cut off his own speech as he raked a hand through his long hair as he gazed down at her. God, the tenderness he was feeling towards her was so fierce. "Well, I thought you shouldn't be alone and could use some company..."

She smiled softly, then held the door open wider, inviting him in.

"I _could_, actually."

Adam entered the room and sat down on the edge of the hotel bed. As the redhead followed, she seated herself beside him.

"Amy..." The Canadian turned slightly to face her, reaching for her hand.

She glanced down at their hands, noting the way his felt so warm and so much larger than hers. As he interlaced his long fingers with hers, she realized how safe the gesture made her feel. There was such a tenderness about this man. She supposed that was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. She raised her gaze from their clasped hands to his beautiful eyes.

"Adam...?"

The blond man winced.

"I'm a little insulted," he admitted. He looked away for a beat, and she turned her head to more fully face him.

"What? Wh-why?"

Adam turned to look back into her eyes. She nearly flinched at the obvious pain she could read in them.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

What?" She frowned as she searched for some telltale explanation in his emerald orbs. "I'm afraid I'm not following you."

Damn it, Amy," he said, his expression gone sad, "it must have been pure hell for you to go out there tonight and make that announcement - and _alone_, at that. Why didn't you come and ask me to go out there with you? I could have made things at least a _little_ easier for you..."

The redhead couldn't help the smile that was suddenly playing at her lips. My God, he was so sweet... He would have actually risked his privacy and being hounded by fans and colleagues just to make things easier for _her_.

"I didn't want to burden you," she admitted in a soft voice.

"'_Burden_' me? Amy, we're in this together! I'm just as responsible as you are - we made this baby _together_, and I should share-"

The blond Canadian's words were abruptly cut short as Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him into silence.

Although initially shocked, Adam kissed the diva back, his hand releasing hers so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her more closely to him. God, but he'd been wanting to do this ever since that night.

"Amy...?" When she pulled back, he gazed into her eyes questioningly, full of concern - uncertain.

"I... I'm sorry." The redhead ducked her head, embarrassed.

The blond man reached out with his right hand to tip up her face so he could look into her eyes.

"You are? Well, _I'm_ not... Come here..."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a beat before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her again.


	28. Chapter 28

Amy opened her eyes slowly, the realization that she was not alone in bed coming to her immediately.

As she raised herself slightly from her position, she noticed the long blond hair - Adam... He'd come to her the previous night, when she'd been feeling so down and alone, uncertain.

Impulsively, while they'd been talking, she'd kissed him. And then after she'd apologized, _he'd_ kissed _her_.

He'd told her he _wasn't_ sorry that she'd kissed him - but he hadn't explained himself. She couldn't help but wonder about that now. What had he meant?

It had happened again between the two of them... They'd gotten carried away for the second time - the first time, of course, ending up in her pregnancy. They'd had sex yet again.

The redhead realized she didn't feel quite so bad about it this time around - except for the fact that she still didn't know where they stood. Exactly how was the blond man seeing her? As his girlfriend? The mother of his unborn child? Or was here merely seeing her as a friend? Maybe, after last night, he was now thinking of the two of them as friends with benefits...

Amy blinked sadly at that thought. She was not the type of girl to be into that sort of thing. Let's face it - she was definitely the 'in it for the long haul' type. She didn't know how she would react if Adam only wanted her friendship and sex and nothing more - it would fracture her heart. She was definitely not emotionally strong enough to handle it.

Shivering because of her nudity, the diva pulled the blanket a bit as to better cover herself. The movement suddenly caused the Canadian to awaken and stir. He made a soft, grumbling noise as he turned over and sleepily gazed up at her.

"Hey..." he said groggily. "You woke me up." He gave her a little pout before a smile took residence on his handsome face.

"Sorry, but it's your own fault," she said with a smile, then stuck out her tongue.

"Huh?"

"You have a tendency to steal all the blankets in your sleep," she told him.

Adam arched an eyebrow at that news, then softened as he gazed at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Amy was acutely, even _painfully_ aware that he too was nude under the blanket, as he'd moved closer and was pressing his body against hers. She felt one of his warm hands suddenly on her arm, then traveling to her breats before gently lowering to her stomach.

"Okay - good," she said, but it was difficult to concentrate on much else than his hand and the intimate closeness of their bodies. It wasn't doing much to her physically as much as _emotionally_.

Biting her lip, Amy knew she had to bring this all out into the open. But how was she to proceed?

"Adam, I don't know-" She stopped as a wave of nausea suddenly hit her.

_Oh, no... Damn it, not_ now! She pulled away from him almost violently, rushing up from the bed and racing toward the bathroom.

The blond man watched her retreat with concern, then jumped up and went after her. He made it to the lavatory just in time to catch her vomiting over the toilet - or at least dry-heaving, as she hadn't yet eaten.

Adam's heart went out to Amy. _Poor thing_, he thought. He wished there were something he could do to make her feel better... but then again, _he_ was the reason she was puking every morning. It made him feel pretty bad.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping closer to her. He reached out to gently push some hair off her face, and she looked embarrassed as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah... I'll be okay," she said sheepishly.

As the Canadian turned to fetch her a cup of water at the sink, she watched him with longing and sadness. If only she could be sure she would be okay about him - about _them_...


	29. Chapter 29

As she awoke, Stephanie smiled. An overall good feeling had been with her all the previous night, and it had stayed with her.

Her first official date with Chris had been amazing and wonderful. Despite his rough-around-the-edges exterior, the Rabid Wolverine was very sensitive, sweet and a gentleman - much to the brunette's pleasant surprise. And, to top everything off, it had been a good, old-fashioned dinner date, complete with Benoit walking her to her hotel room door at the end of the night. And the goodnight kiss...

Stephanie's smile brightened as she recalled that precious, magical moment. She also recognized that, swiftly as it was happening, she was falling in love with Chris Benoit.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her hotel room door. She looked up from where she lay, still relaxing on her bed. Could it be Chris? Maybe he was surprising her this morning? She reached for her robe, threw it on over her nightgown and went to answer the door.

It was not Chris standing there, but Amy. In fact, the redhead looked unhappy and insecure, her hands folded in front of her. She wrung her hands nervously as she met Stephanie's blue eyes.

"Amy... Good morning. Come in." The brunette blinked with concern as she eyed the other woman. One look at her friend's facial expression told her something more had happened to upset the already confused diva.

Instead of questioning Amy, Stephanie sat down on the edge of her bed beside the redhead, knowing she was about to open up herself.

"Stephanie, I..." The former Women's champion raised her bowed head to meet the other diva's eyes. "Something happened last night when I got back here... Something I don't regret, but..." She twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "... yet I have an awful feeling it was a mistake."

The brunette arched a brow, not quite knowing what to say. She didn't know what Amy was getting at.

"What..." She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening as she thought she suddenly knew what had happened. "Amy, this doesn't have anything to do with Adam, does it?"

The pregnant redhead nodded.

"He came to my room last night and I... I kissed him," she admitted. "He was being so sweet. He said I should have let him be there for me, _with_ me." She paused, running a hand through her rich auburn hair, her hazel eyes filling with unshed tears. She felt Stephanie grab her free hand and continued. "I just... I kissed him, and then I pulled back and said sorry. But then he said he _wasn't_ sorry, and _he_ kissed _me_. And..." She lowered her head for a beat, then looked up to again meet her friend's sympathetic blue eyes. "Stephanie, it happened again - we had sex..." A few tears slipped down her cheeks at the revelation.

The brunette was silent for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. Instead, she allowed Amy to silently sob against her shoulder as she stroked some strands of her long red hair.

Then, after a thoughtful few minutes, Stephanie spoke.

"Amy... Wouldn't this be considered a _good_ thing?"

The redhead lifted her head from the General Manager's shoulder and simply stared at her. More tears filled her eyes at the dismay she felt at Stephanie's words. If there was one person she'd been sure would understand, it was Stephanie McMahon. But now, here she was asking if her sleeping with Adam was a _good_ thing... Her heart sank.

"How could it be good?" Amy asked, stifling a sob. "I don't even know where we stand! What if he just sees me as his friend with benefits, or worse yet, a slut?" She wiped unconsciously at the tears on her cheeks with her one free hand.

"Or... What if he's in love with _you_ as _you_ are with him?"

The redhead raised her gaze to the brunette's blue eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"I said," Stephanie repeated, "what if he's in love with you?"

"I don't think... I don't..."

"Amy," the GM said softly, her blue eyes soft as she continued to comfort her friend, "you know what your problem is?" When the redhead's hazel eyes widened, Stephanie chuckled. "Actually both you _and_ Adam have this problem... You two have a baby on the way, and yet... You don't _communicate_."

The tearful diva didn't speak but merely eyed her friend questioningly.

"Trust me when I say this, Amy... _Talk_ to Adam - _really_ talk to him..."


	30. Chapter 30

Amy bit her lip as she sat on her hotel room bed.

She wrung her hands nervously as she mentally replayed the conversation she'd just had with Stephanie. Although the brunette's words had filled her with such hope, she couldn't help feeling anxious.

At the moment, Adam was in the shower. Although he'd fallen back asleep when she'd left the room to talk with the other diva, he'd awoken again while she'd been out.

She thought deep and hard about what Stephanie had suggested - that Adam probably felt the exact same way toward her as she did him.

Was it possible? Could the tall blond man actually be _in_ _love_ with her?

She took a deep breath as she knew the answer to her own question - there was only one way to find out.

Then, as though on cue with her thoughts, the bathroom door opened. Amy looked toward it just as Adam stepped over the threshold, his long blond hair damp, a towel swathed around his narrow hips.

Despite everything they'd done, the redhead found herself blushing. She knew he was naked under that piece of terrycloth, and she couldn't help thinking about it. But it wasn't mere horniness on her part. Sure, she was pregnant and her hormones were going crazy, but there was just such a beauty about him.

The blond man offered her a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on the clothing he'd discarded the previous night. The redhead returned the smile weakly, her mind in turmoil. Well, she might as well talk.

"Adam..."

The Canadian looked over his shoulder at her, pausing in his task.

"Hmm...?"

"I just..." She hesitated as she mentally searched for the right words. "Well, I wanted to..." Again, she paused, biting her lip. Adam was gazing at her intensely. "About last night-"

The blond man cocked his head in recognition, his heart sinking a bit. Before she could continue, he spoke up.

"Say no more... No strings attached," he said, forcing a smile he didn't feel.

Amy stared at him blankly for a beat, her mouth running dry at his words. She felt as though she'd been punched hard in the stomach. The speech that had just left his lips stung her more than she could have ever imagined. After a few seconds, she felt tears burning behind her eyelids, and, horribly hurt, she broke down and burst into tears. The sobs were so abrupt and unexpected, and so harsh at the same time. She hated herself at that moment - hated how she'd let down her guard and allowed him to see her so very upset and vulnerable.

Adam was flabbergasted as he witnessed the redhead's sudden reaction. What had he done? Was it something he'd said? Was it something he'd _just_ said?

"Ames?" He reached out tentatively for her hand, but she pulled away almost violently, hiding her face from him.

"Don't..." she uttered. "Just... don't..."

The blond man felt awful and so guilty as he gazed at her. Was he _wrong_ in what he'd said? In what he'd thought? Was it possible that she...?

"Amy... Please..." he said softly, his tone soft, and he reached out for her again. "Please look at me."

She did so with a reluctance that tore at his heart, her beautiful eyes so teary and now red.

"Amy, are you... Is this because of what I just said about no strings attached?"

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she blinked, somehow managing to keep the eye contact with him.

"Oh, God..." Adam breathed, raking a hand through his long hair. "I only said that because I thought that was what _you_ wanted..."

The redhead sniffled, but her senses all grew sharper at his revelation.

"Wh-what?"

He nodded. God, all this time...

"Amy, I never wanted things to be weird between us... After that night..." He reached down with one hand and gently touched her stomach, clearly meaning their first night together. "... I've wanted to be with you." He cocked his head as he peered deeply into her sad but now shocked eyes. "I realized I'd fallen in love with you, even before that night."

"You... you what?" Amy squinted up at him, certain she must have heard him wrong. She didn't understand.

"I love you, Amy Dumas..." he said softly, his voice so sincere it brought further tears to her eyes. In fact, she was again sobbing.

"I love you, too, Adam..."

That was when the blond man smiled, her admission warming his heart. Gathering her close against him, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, nearly losing himself as she returned it in kind.

He couldn't believe it... She _loved_ him... Just as he loved her.


	31. Chapter 31

Stephanie smiled at the man sitting across from her, her heart thumping pleasantly. She took a quick sip of her coffee as she continued to listen to his lighthearted story of when he'd met his half-sister for the first time.

"And so," Benoit concluded, "as they say, the rest is history." He smiled and reached across the hotel cafe's table and gently grasped one of the brunette's hands.

Stephanie gazed down at their clasped hands, pleasant ripples chasing up and down her spine.

"Well, you know what?" she said, a twinkle in her blue eyes as she fixed them on Chris. "I'm beyond glad that you and Amy met - because if it weren't for that, _we_ probably never would've gotten close."

Benoit chuckled.

"That's definitely true."

The two gazed at each other for a beat before the Wolverine signaled to the waitress for the check, as they were now finished with breakfast.

"Want to go for a walk before we have to head off to the arena?"

"I'd love to, Chris," Stephanie replied. She linked her arm in his as they headed out of the cafe.

Just as they were about to exit the hotel, the brunette was startled by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. Gesturing to her new boyfriend with one forefinger, she reached in her purse for the device.

"Hello?"

Benoit studied the change of expression on Stephanie's face as she listened to the caller. It could only be something good, as a grin suddenly spread across that pretty countenance. He couldn't help thinking how much he really loved her smile. In fact, Chris was beginning to realize something else... He loved _her_.

"Oh, you're very welcome," the General Manager said genially. "Sure... sure thing." A pause. "Now? Yes... yes, as a matter of fact, he _is_ with me. All right, we will. Bye." The brunette pressed the button to end the call, then smiled as she gazed over at Chris.

"Who was that?" the Crippler asked curiously.

"It was Adam... He and Amy have requested both our presence up at her hotel room - right now."

Benoit arched a brow.

"I'm guessing by your smile that it's something good."

"I think you can guess that," Stephanie said vaguely. "Come on..."

"Just a minute..." Chris said, stopping the brunette by gently grasping her hand.

"What is it? Chris, what's-"

Benoit silenced her with a kiss, his lips firmly against hers but softening as it deepened. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the tender yet passionate moment.

The brunette was so happy that her face donned a soft grin as they made their way to Amy's hotel room. In moments, they were at the door, and Chris knocked, surprised when Adam answered. The blond man smiled out at them.

"Hey, you two are just in time - come on in."

Benoit instantly noted his younger half-sister sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, her hands folded primly in her lap. She was smiling, and he could swear he detected a sparkle in her hazel eyes - one he hadn't noticed previously.

Amy rose from the bed and made a beeline for her brother.

"Hi, Chris..." The redhead wrapped her arms around him, and the Crippler hugged her back.

"Good morning, sweetheart... You look..." He squinted as he examined her face, noting for the first time that her eyes were red-rimmed. "Amy, have you been crying?" He glanced over at Adam, suspicion entering his eyes.

"Well, yes, I was crying earlier," she admitted. "But not anymore." She moved over to Stephanie and reached out to hug the brunette. After she pulled back, a soft smile on the other woman's face, she continued.

"Steph, I can't thank you enough for your advice earlier. Adam and I... We talked - finally really talked. He loves me, Stephanie... He really _loves_ me."

Beyond surprised at her words, Benoit glanced at Adam, the extent of love and tenderness in the younger man's eyes for the redhead evident as he gazed at her.

Stephanie's face brightened with a broader smile as she tousled a lock of Amy's hair.

"You don't have to thank me, Amy... I'm so happy for both of you!" She exchanged warm glances with Chris.

"That I do," the blond man said as he neared the woman carrying his unborn child. "I _do_ love you, Ames... And I'm even more excited than ever about our future..." His green gaze lowered to her stomach, upon which he'd placed one hand, as though trying to feel the new life growing within her.

Stephanie sighed softly, contented as she watched a sweet kiss exchanged between the two.


	32. Chapter 32

_Eight months later_

"Breathe... breathe... Easy."

Amy grimaced as another contraction hit, and she gripped Adam's hand so hard, she thought she might break it. It was November 14th, oddly enough, the exact date the doctor had given for when the baby would be due. And, sure enough, she'd been having contractions frequently and regularly enough that they'd decided to head for the hospital. Not to mention, her water had broken on the kitchen floor.

"Breathe, Ames..." Adam said again as a nurse signaled an aide to get her a wheelchair to bring her to a room.

The redhead looked up at the man she loved, surprised to see how very calm he appeared to be. She, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. The contractions hurt like bloody hell, and she could only imagine how painful childbirth would be. Funny that these things scared her, considering how tough she was about things in general.

"Adam! Amy!"

She weakly looked up, just as the aide arrived with the wheelchair to see Stephanie rushing toward them, her long brown hair trailing after her. Behind her, Chris looked concerned. Despite her pain, Amy smiled.

"How do you feel?" the brunette asked breathily, a smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling. She felt as though she were about to become an aunt and had told the redhead so not too long ago.

"Honestly?" Amy said as Adam helped her to get into the wheelchair. "Like hell..."

"Oh, come on, it can't be all _that_ bad!"

"No? Well, why don't you try it sometime?" the redheaded diva countered, looking pointedly from the General Manager to her half-brother. It brought a smile to her face when, a second later, Stephanie was blushing.

Approximately seven and a half hours later, Amy lay exhausted in her hospital bed. Although it had hurt, it hadn't been nearly as bad as she'd expected. All in all, the end result was so precious, and absolutely perfect...

Adam chuckled softly, the blond man seated at a chair he'd pulled directly up to her bedside. In his arms, he cradled the baby - their sweet and beautiful little daughter.

"I can't get over it..."

"What?" The redhead's word was slurred due to her exhaustion. However, the happiness they were both feeling, and the adorable little bundle in Adam's arms caused her to smile regardless.

"How truly beautiful she is..." the Canadian answered. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes, then down at the baby and kissed her tiny face.

The redhead reached out with one hand, as she was too worn out to do so with both. Adam rose and gently placed the baby in her arms. After a beat, in which he silently watched mother and daughter, the blond man spoke again.

"Why don't we call her Christine? For your middle name..." They'd briefly discussed names before the birth but had never agreed.

Amy smiled.

"Or for my big brother," she said cheerily.

"Oh, on that note..." Adam rose and strode to the door. Without a word more, he disappeared, only to return with Chris and Stephanie.

The brunette oohed and aahed at the sight of the infant, and Amy asked if she wanted to hold her.

"I'm glad she's got her, Ames..." the blond man said. "I'm also glad you two are here to share these moments with us." He got down on one knee beside the bed, and, grasping the redhead's hand, an open velvet box in the other, continued. "Will you marry me?"

Stephanie let out a delighted squeal and Benoit's face wore a happy grin.

Amy nodded weakly, but, despite her exhaustion, she began to laugh.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes, Adam..."

/ End /


End file.
